101 Ways to Make Hinata Hyuuga Faint
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Naruto finds out early on in the academy that he has an amazing talent. He can make Hinata faint! Now he is determined to find all the ways to make her faint. Starts in academy years and ends sometime in their married life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Introductions

Naruto grinned to himself as he walked through the academy doors. It was his first day of school...again. He may have already walked these halls two times before, but the excitement never wore off because this time he was going to pass the test! He would be Hokage.

Naruto was knocked out of his daydream by a bob on his head from Iruka. He pouted at the teacher.

"What was that for?" he whined.

Iruka wagged his finger at him.

"This is your first day Naruto and I will not have you daydreaming even before class begins for the day."

Naruto grumbled to himself. They both entered the classroom.

Naruto bounced in excitement at all of his new classmates. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he could make some friends? His year was sure to be different. He sat down at a random desk waking for class to start. The blue haired girl he sat next to squeaked.

Naruto turned and looked at her concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"y-yes." she stuttered out.

He grinned at her.

"Good! It'd be really bad if you were sick on your first day at the academy. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-San!" Naruto grabbed her hand and shook it.

Hinata's face turned red and with one more squeak she passed out slumping on her desk.

"Oh no!"

AN. howd you like the first chapter of 101 ways to make Hinata Hyuuga faint?


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies

The first time Hinata fainted Naruto panicked. He was sure that he had killed her. Iruka had taken the girl to the health center in the school and they said she was fine. She had felt just a bit…faint. Naruto had been relieved and decided to apologize to the kunoichi in training. He was absolutely sure that it was his fault.

When Naruto came back to class the next day he sat waiting for the girl. Hinata walked through the door and eeped when she saw Naruto sitting in the seat next to hers again.

Hinata blushed and sat down. She looked down on her desk and pressed her two fingers together.

"Hinata-san, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked. She blushed and nodded. He sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was sure it was something I had done, but Iruka said it wasn't my fault." he said.

"Y-you didn't d-do anything N-Naruto-san." She stuttered as she looked at the other boy.

Naruto smiled and it lit up his whole face. Hinata's breath caught in her throat. He was just so…so beautiful.

"I am sorry though. I really am glad that you're okay."

Hinata relearned how to breathe again.

"Do you want to be friends?" her eyes widened.

"Y-y-yes." She hadn't fainted! She was sure that she was going to.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed. He gave her a one armed hug.

"We are going to be the best of friends ever. Dattebayo!"

Suddenly, Hinata slumped into his hug. Naruto looked down at her in shock.

"Hinata-san!" Naruto wailed.

Hinata had fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

Experiments

Naruto wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew that only he was able to make Hinata faint. After the last episode he had kept his hands to himself and watched her interact with others in their class. Kiba didn't make her faint when he talked to her or hugged her. Iruka didn't make her faint when he put his hand on her shoulder, and congratulated her on a job well done. Last, but not least Ino didn't make Hinata faint when she was putting flowers in her hair. Sure, she blushed a lot, but never the shade of dark red that Naruto seemed to cause with his presence.

After observing Hinata's interactions with the class he decided to do one last experiment.

Naruto sat down beside Hinata and grinned at her.

"Good morning, Hinata-san!"

"G-good morning Naruto-san." She blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Are you sick again Hinata-san? Your face is all red." He looked at her concerned. Her face darkened further.

"I-im okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Come here. Let me see if you have a fever." With that Naruto pressed the back of his hand on her forehead.

Naruto caught Hinata before she hit her head on the desk. He laid her down gently and rearranged her arms so her head was resting on them. He sat back in his desk and smiled to himself. He was right. He looked at the unconscious girl next to him and a mischievous grin lit his face.

Next time Naruto was going to see if he could make Hinata faint without touching her.


	4. Chapter 4

101 Truths

Naruto gave Hinata a reprieve for the next two weeks. Instead of making her faint again he took the time to examine her. From what he could tell Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy, meek and unconfident individual. Her personality traits made her come off as weak, but Naruto knew that it was not true. Hinata ranked in the top ten of the class and her taijutsu was one of the best. It was her nature that made people underestimate her.

Despite being very shy Hinata was nice. It was easy to be shy and hide away from others, but being shy and nice was kind of tough. It made it harder to avoid people because they knew she was friendly. For example, people would go to Hinata for something before considering Shino. Shino was just as shy as Hinata, but most people assumed he was just really quiet. Or mute.

People always picked on Hinata because she was shy too. Ino and Sakura were always calling her names. Naruto didn't know why they didn't like Hinata. He thought it was just because she was prettier than them, but her personality made her an easy target. He never intended to tell her though, but…

-one day in class-

"Get out of my way Ino-pig! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in her very annoying fangirl voice.

"No! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched.

The two girls got into each other's faces and started a screaming match. Hinata pressed her fingers together before standing up from her desk and walking over to them.

"Ano…maybe you two can take turns? Sakura one day and then Ino the next?" Hinata suggested quietly.

Sakura and Ino whipped their faces toward her.

"I am not sharing Sasuke-kun with her!" they yelled.

Hinata hunched inward.

"it-it was just a suggestion so you both can h-have h-him." She stuttered.

"I bet you just want Sasuke-kun for yourself!" Sakura accused the indigo haired girl.

"N-nani? I-I d-d-dont want to-"

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't want someone like you sitting next to him!" Ino added in her two cents.

"B-b-but I-"everyone watched the two girls gang up on Hinata. Everyone, but Naruto that is.

"Why not?" Naruto asked coming up from behind the girl.

"Because she's so-"

"Pretty?" Naruto interrupted. "I think I get it. You two don't want Hinata by Sasuke-teme because she's prettier right?"

"WHAT?" the two fangirls yelled simultaneously. Hinata felt her face get red.

'Naruto-kun thinks I'm pretty?' he stepped in front of her getting in the other girls' faces.

"You heard me. You know Hinata is way prettier than both of you combined. I mean just look at her! She's gorgeous and she doesn't have a huge forehead or freaky long hair." the class gaped at him and some began comparing Hinata to the other girls. Soon the class agreed that Hinata was prettier than both Sakura and Ino.

"What! Your lying!" Sakura yelled.

"No I'm not! I think Hinata Hyuuga is the prettiest girl in our whole class!" he yelled.

-Thump-

Naruto turned around and looked at the unconscious Hyuuga girl.

'Aw come on! I wasn't even trying!'

AN this might not be posted anytime soon. Im on spring break and wifi is hard to come by where I am.


	5. Chapter 5

101 Training Techniques

Hinata started acting really weird after Naruto announced to the class that he thought she was pretty. She blushed even more and eeped a lot. She already did that sort of stuff around Naruto, but it made him hold off making her purposely faint. Again.

Naruto was a prankster at heart, but he needed to know his prankee very well before a prank. Hinata's changes had made him pause in his plans again, but he wasn't complaining. Hinata was very interesting and even more so now. Why? Well because she was stalking him.

When he first figured out that Hinata was stalking him Naruto was equally parts disturbed, flattered and suspicious. He wasn't sure if she knew about his plans, but after a week of stalking he figured that she didn't. There was no animosity towards him, mostly curiosity.

He thought about telling her, but after a week or so he saw vast improvements in Hinata's stalking technique. He decided to leave her be. She was learning a lot from stalking him, and because of her byakugan she was bound to become a tracker anyways. This way she would get some sort of experience first. Naruto kind of did the same thing with his pranks, but intentionally. Instead of tracking he worked on his infiltration skills. He had successfully broken into almost every clan compound. He was actually thinking about pranking the Hyuuga next, but he still needed to find a way around their eyes. It shouldn't be hard though. Every doujutsu had a weakness and the Hyuuga were the same.

At the moment Naruto was training in the surrounding woods and Hinata was crouched a few trees away. She gave her presence away not long after entering the forest. She had stepped on a twig and snapped it. Naruto had heard, but pretended not to. Hinata had been very careful after that. Naruto was kind of proud of her.

Naruto whipped sweat off his brow. It was really hot today. That was why he had decided to train in the forests today. The shade was a godsend. He sat against the tree and closed his eyes. Slowly his breath began to even out.

Hinata approached the blonde haired boy slowly. She carefully stepped around the twigs. She didn't want to wake him. It wasn't long before she was in front of the boy of her dreams. She blushed as she took in his slightly flushed features. Naruto-kun had been training hard. Hinata was awed and envious. Naruto had such drive, such passion, and she wished she could be like him. He was also outspoken. She blushed when she remembered what happened in class a few days ago. Hinata's heart always fluttered when she remembered his words.

Naruto shifted slightly and Hinata scrambled back. She quickly hid behind one of the nearby trees. She hoped he didn't sense her. Naruto was surprisingly observant.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out sleepily. He looked around the forest and didn't see the girl. He sighed in disappointment. Then he had an idea. It was a really hot day. Maybe he could tempt her out?

"Hinata-san are you out here? I guess not…" Naruto sighed before continuing, "such a shame. I really wanted to take her out to get an ice cream cone."

Hinata blushed.

'Naruto-kun wants to take me o-out?'

Naruto stood up and stretched. Suddenly, he took off running through the forest. Hinata looked down at her feet and tears brimmed in her eyes. She was too late to go out with Naruto-kun. Her shyness had caused her to be afraid to accept his offer. She sat behind her tree for a few more minutes drowning in her misery.

A twig snapped behind her.

Hinata spun around and gasped as she saw Naruto-kun with two ice cream cones. Both vanilla.

"I wasn't sure what kind of ice cream you liked so I just got vanilla. Who doesn't like vanilla?" he grinned at her.

Hinata slumped against the tree.

"Hinata-san don't faint! What about your ice cream?"

AN. Two in one day. Look at me go. These might even get posted today.


	6. Chapter 6

101-Two for One

Part One

Naruto whistled as he walked down the street. He was having a very good week. On Monday, he and Hinata had ice cream together, on Tuesday he had finally perfected his super awesome jutsu and today he found a buy one get one free coupon for Ichiraku's! He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the week was like. Maybe he would even beat Sasuke-teme in a taijutsu match tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Naruto was so caught up in his day dream of defeating Sasuke that he ran into somebody. Fortunately, this somebody just happened to be Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata-san! Sorry I ran into you. Are you okay?" he helped the blushing girl up.

"I-I am okay Naruto-kun." She managed to stutter out. He grinned widely.

"Well, that's great, but I still feel kind of bad."

"D-don't f-f-feel bad. I wasn't-"

"I got it! How 'bout you come to Ichiraku's with me and I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen?" he grinned at the girl.

Hinata's face began to get red very slowly.

'L-like a d-date?' she thought.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata passed out right into Naruto's arms. He grinned to himself as he carried her bridal style. He was sure she would wake in time to eat her bowl of ramen.

'Hm. I wonder if Hinata likes miso ramen.'


	7. Chapter 7

101 Two for One

Part Two

Hinata came to a few moments after her bowl of ramen was put in front of her. Naruto liked to think that Hinata had super awesome ramen senses, but it might have to do with the fact that he was poking her in the cheek with his chopsticks.

"Hinata-san, your ramen in ready." He poked her again. She sat up blushing.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun." She couldn't believe that she had fainted and on their first date too! She turned back to her ramen and began eating.

Naruto ate his ramen a bit slower than usual today. He was wondering if he should show Hinata his super-secret awesome jutsu. Unfortunately, she hadn't been stalking him yesterday so she didn't get to see it in action.

"Hey Hinata-san, can I show you something?"

Hinata blushed.

"Y-yes?"

Naruto looked at her with a pensive expression before grinning.

"Sexy no jutsu." A poof a smoke later and in Naruto's place was a blonde haired girl. Hinata gaped.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The girl grinned at her and Hinata took comfort in the familiar whisker marks.

"Yup! Its great isn't it? I finished it yesterday. I'm going to make other versions of it, but I like this one. Aren't I pretty?" he fluttered his eyelashes and Hinata blushed.

"y-yes." She eeped when she realized what she had said. Naruto grinned at her.

"Thanks! I was gonna show you yesterday, but I couldn't find you anywhere. It's a great thing that I ran into you today."

Hinata felt her heart sink.

'_This isn't a date?'_ she felt silly and embarrassed. Of course this wasn't a date. Naruto-kun wouldn't go out with a girl like her. Hinata stood up suddenly.

"I-I need to g-go." Hinata turned to leave and tripped over her own feet. She landed hard.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" His jutsu dispelled.

'_Naruto-kun says that a lot. I'm such a klutz.'_ Hinata was so lost in her embarrassment that she forgot to reply. Her eyes were closed tightly.

Naruto panicked over Hinata's still form.

'_Hinata didnt faint. She must be dead or unconscious. Oh no! Maybe she is in a coma? Can she breathe?' _

"What was that thing Iruka-sensei was talking about? CPR!"

Naruto got down on his knees and pressed his lips to Hinata's. Hinata's eyes opened wide and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

'_Who needs a date when regular ramen visits end like this?'_ was her last thought before blissful darkness claimed her.

AN. Ha two in one day Hinata? Poor Naruto isn't even trying anymore!


	8. Chapter 8

101 Hiatus

"Shut up Kiba!"

"No you shut up, dead last!"

Naruto and Kiba continued to throw insults back and forth. The class watched them like it was some sort of volleyball match. Their heads moved from one boy to the other.

"It's not like an idiot like you can become Hokage anyway!" Kiba yelled.

"YOU TWO BE QUIET!" Iruka shouted using his Big Scary Teacher Head Jutsu. "Now go back to your seats. Class is about to start."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Both boys grumbled. They sat down in their respective seats.

Naruto was quiet the whole class. Hinata was beginning to be worried. Her crush was sitting still and staring at his desk frowning. She bit her lip and wondered what was wrong and what she could do to get him out of his gloomy state.

"Lunch break. I want all of you back here in thirty minutes." Iruka said. Most of the class rushed out of the room, eager to eat their lunches and talk with their friends. Naruto walked out of the room at a sedate pace. His shoulders slumped down and no bounce in his step. Hinata followed behind him still very worried about the usually bright and sunny boy.

Naruto sat down and leaned against a tree. He sighed and began to play with the grass, just plucking it and twirling it around in his fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. "A-are you okay? You seem a b-bit down."

Naruto sighed again. "Do you think Kiba is right Hinata-san? That I'll never be Hokage? I'm not the smartest or the strongest. I'm just the dobe."

"No you're not!" Hinata yelled. She eeped and blushed, covering her mouth. She looked around, but nobody was looking at them.

"You may not be the strongest or the smartest of our class, but you _are_ a hard worker. You never give up and you never let anything stand in your way. I know that one day you _will_ be Hokage." Naruto stared at the girl standing in front of him stunned.

"You really think that Hinata?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

Naruto grinned and stood up. He gave Hinata one great big hug and she blushed and hugged him back.

"Thank you for believing in me, Hinata-chan." He whispered in her ear. Hinata's face flushed an even darker red, but she managed to stay conscious. The two sat down to eat their lunch.

On their way back to the class Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. He gave it a light squeeze and grinned at her. Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet. He entwined their fingers.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Hinata-chan." Was the last thing Hinata heard before she became reacquainted with the ground.

Naruto sighed in exasperation before picking Hinata up. This random fainting thing was getting on his nerves. It seemed like every few days she collapsed without provocation. Hm…maybe he was making her faint without even trying, which was annoying because he _really_ wanted to try. Naruto gave it up as a lost cause. He decided that when Hinata stopped fainting around him then he could put his many many plans into action.

A slow, evil and mischievous grin spread across his face.

He couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

101 Encouragements

"Okay boys I want you to line up. When you get to the front of the line draw a number from the hat. Each of you will be matched up to your opponent according to the numbers." Iruka said.

Every month or so the academy brought all of its students to the courtyard. Each class was divided and fought against each other. This time they were doing boys vs boys first. Next week they were doing girls vs girls and the week after that it was time for boys vs girls. This was the time for the academy teachers to show off their students to each other, but to avoid serious injury the classmates fought against each other because they were more familiar with each other's skill set. Naruto thought it would make more sense for the classes to go against each other instead, but that was just his opinion. Unfortunately, his opinion didn't matter too many people. Only Hinata-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee, and Hokage-jiji really listened to him.

Naruto bounced in place when he got to the front of the line. He drew the number six.

"Call out your numbers."

"One." Shino

"Two." Kiba

"Three." Shikamaru

"four." Chouji

"five." Sasuke-teme

"six." And finally Naruto.

Hinata bit her lip nervously when she realized that Naruto-kun was going up against Sasuke. Sasuke was the top of their class, and he knew a seriously destructive ninjutsu. She hoped Naruto-kun didn't get hurt.

Shino won the first match, and Shikamaru won the second. Hinata was torn between worry and hope when it was Naruto's turn. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she hoped desperately that he would win his match. She knew Naruto was strong, but could he defeat Sasuke?

"Teme." Naruto nodded at Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke nodded in return.

They both took a fighting stance; both were waiting for the other to attack. Usually it was Naruto, but he had learned to be patient since meeting Hinata. He had to be because sometimes it took _two_ _whole_ _hours_ for her to wake up after fainting. That's like a decade in Naruto years.

Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't going to attack and rushed him. He threw a punch, but Naruto blocked it and tried to kick him. Sasuke moved out of the way at the last second and grabbed Naruto's leg and knocked him off balance.

It all went downhill from there. Naruto could never seem to land a hit against Sasuke. The duck haired bastard was fast. He blocked or dodged every punch and kick, and liked to get in quick hits whenever he could. The only thing going for Naruto was that Sasuke wasn't using ninjutsu against him. He probably thought Naruto wasn't worth the effort.

Could he really do this? He had always lost when he fought Sasuke.

Hinata winced when Naruto took a punch to the face. The blonde haired couldn't get an edge over Sasuke and he was losing badly.

Naruto-kun couldn't lose.

He just couldn't!

"COME ON NARUTO-KUN! KICK HIS ASS!" Hinata shouted. She covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said. All of their classmates stared at the usually quiet girl in shock. Hinata blushed, but continued to focus on Naruto-kun's match.

Naruto jumped back to avoid a kick from Sasuke. He grinned widely at Hinata's encouragement. He took strength in the fact that somebody believed in him. He remembered Hinata's words last week. He wasn't going to fail her.

Sasuke ignored Hinata and threw another punch at the distracted dobe. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to grab his wrist.

Naruto yanked hard and pulled Sasuke forward. Sasuke lost his balanced and stumbled. Naruto twisted Sasuke's arm behind his back and kicked the back of his right knee. Sasuke dropped down to one knee Naruto put one foot on Sasuke's back and pushed down. Sasuke cried out in pain at the strain on his arm.

Iruka watched stunned before remembering to call the match.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins!"

Naruto let Sasuke go and the dark haired boy scowled and stood up. He couldn't believe that he had lost to the class dobe. It must've been luck!

"G-good job, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at the boy and pressed her fingers together. Naruto grinned and kissed her on the cheek. He picked her up and swung her around in circles.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hinata-chan."

There was no reply from the girl.

It was then that Naruto realized that Hinata had fainted and he was swinging around a limp doll.

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or pout.


	10. Chapter 10

I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter. It's my longest yet and surprisingly deep in some areas. I really hope you like it! I'm hoping to reach 110 reviews this time!

101 Forever

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched Hinata do her stretches in preparation for her match. Hinata wasn't excited about her match, but Naruto was. He felt like it was duty to be excited _for_ her.

"I'm sure you're gonna do great, Hinata-chan. You kick butt!" Hinata blushed before dropping down into a split and leaning over to touch her foot. Naruto wished he was as flexible as Hinata she could do some really cool things.

Maybe she could teach him?

"Hey. Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked while switching legs.

"Do you want to train together sometime? I mean, I would like a training partner and it would be great! We could get strong together and I'm sure you would be a great partner! You're really strong for a girl." He bounced on the back of his feet waiting for her answer.

Hinata stiffened at Naruto's last words.

'_I must not get mad at Naruto-kun. I must not get mad at Naruto-kun. I must not get mad at Naruto-kun.'_

"Do you think girls are weak Naruto-san?" she asked somewhat coldly. Naruto didn't seem to notice her acting out of character.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Sakura and Ino are pretty weak. The rest of the girls in the class are too. You're not though, you are different. I'm sure you can even beat Sasuke-teme!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment. She relaxed minutely. She was glad Naruto-kun didn't think she was weak. Not many people thought she was strong…actually the only person who thought she was strong was Naruto-kun.

That was a depressing thought.

It's not like she thought Naruto's opinion didn't matter. It's just…even her sister and father thought she was weak. Her whole family thought she was weak. 'Fated to be a failure' like Neji-san would say.

Hinata's eyes dimmed.

"Hey Hinata you okay?" Naruto crouched by the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. The girl had gone quiet after his last few words.

"Are you sure I'm strong Naruto? Not many people think so." She barely whispered.

'_Only you.'_ She thought

"Sure you are! Your taijutsu kicks butt! If you weren't strong you would be at the bottom of the class with me, but you're like one of the top kunoichi here. Actually I think you _are_ the top kunoichi." Naruto grinned when Hinata met his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Naruto…how do I make them see that I'm strong?" she looked into his blue eyes searching for an answer. Naruto sat back on his haunches in thought.

"Some people…some people don't want to see Hinata-chan. It's like they will always look through you and see something else." Naruto was more than familiar with people doing that. Sometimes when he was walking down the street someone would look at him with such _hatred_, such _fear_, but somehow not manage to be looking at _him_ at all. When he was younger he questioned it, but now…now he just tried to make them see him. If they saw _Naruto_ then maybe they would stop looking at that other thing. Maybe if they saw _Naruto_ maybe something more than hatred or fear would be in their eyes.

"You have to show them you're strength Hinata. You need to show them that you aren't weak at all. Throw it in their faces if you have to, but the most important thing is, Hinata, you can never give up. If you give in and become what they always thought you to be then you don't fail them. You give them the satisfaction of being right, but in doing so you fail yourself. You're strong Hinata. I don't think you realize it, but you really are. Not just in body, but in mind and soul too. You just need to see it yourself."

Hinata stared at Naruto with a touch of awe. She hadn't known that Naruto had such depth to him.

"I think…I think I'm going to try to see what you see Naruto. I'm going to try to find that strong kunoichi in me. No, I don't _think_ I'm going to try. I_ am. I am_ going to find her."

"And when you do Hinata. I'm going to be right here with a bowl of ramen to celebrate." He grinned. Hinata face faulted before she began to laugh. Naruto laughed with her.

-Time skip-

Hinata had won her match against Ino. Ino hadn't a chance against Hinata. Not after Naruto's words and if Hinata had her way, then never again. Naruto had taken her to Ichiraku's to celebrate. He gave Teuchi a blow by blow account of the match and to Hinata's great amusement it somehow included explosions and enemy ninjas. From what she had remembered, and it was only two hours ago by the way, she had knocked Ino out two minutes into the match.

She giggled when Naruto throw his arms out trying to show and explosion.

"-boom! The academy blew sky high and then Hinata-chan and I had to search through the rubble and find survivors. We had gotten everybody else out, but we couldn't find Iruka-sensei. Others kept telling us to give up, but we couldn't! We had to find our sensei! And then I heard a pained groan. And we found Iruka-sensei pinned under a desk and tons of boulders! He was suffocating under a pile of homework, which he really shouldn't have given us anyways, and we had to break the boulder and dig him out! He was so thankful that he gave us some money to come here and get a few bowls of ramen."

Hinata giggled at the wildly exaggerating boy. Iruka _had_ given them some money, but that was because he wanted Naruto out of his hair so he could grade homework in peace.

"Wow!" Teuchi-san laughed at the boy's antics. "I'm so glad to be serving heroes, but I'll make sure to ask Iruka his side of the story next time he's here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe it didn't exactly happen that way."

Hinata giggled into her ramen. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side. You're my partner."

Hinata blushed, but smiled at the boy. She turned to Teuchi-san and nodded solemnly.

"I was there the whole time. I saw everything…except maybe what Naruto saw."

"Hey!"

Teuchi and Hinata laughed at his pout.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on ahead and gang up on me."

They laughed harder. Teuchi was still chuckling as he went into the back room to grab clean bowls.

Naruto smiled to himself. He was glad that he had such great friends even if they were ganging up on him right now. Their laughs weren't mocking or even forced. It was just a happy laugh that he had caused. Naruto had rarely ever invoked feelings in others besides hate, fear, distrust, disgust or wariness. He wanted this moment to last forever. He closed his eyes, still smiling to himself.

"Hinata-chan, will you stay with me forever?" the words were out of his mouth before he could even finish thinking about them. He wanted her to stay forever; he wanted all of his friends to stay with him forever. Hinata…Hinata was the most special out of all of them.

He didn't get to hear her answer. All he got to hear was a soft thump. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled to himself as he got out of his chair to pick her up.

He really hoped she said yes when she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Great review turnout! Thanks you guys! This has to be my most popular story yet. This next chapter is cute. Review me if you have any ideas for this story. Nonsexual ideas for now. I'll give you a heads up when I need naughty fun time ideas.

101 Infiltrations

After hearing Naruto's question it took a lot longer for Hinata to recover. In fact, she _didn't_ wake up, and Naruto had to hand her off to her cousin Neji.

Naruto didn't like Hinata's cousin. He seemed like a jerk. When he looked at the fainted girl his disgust was clear in his eyes. Naruto would bet a week's worth of ramen that Neji was one of those people that looked down at Hinata-chan. He probably thought she was weak. Naruto couldn't wait for the moment when Neji got that stick pulled out of his ass and saw the Hinata that Naruto saw.

On another note, Naruto _really_ wanted to know the answer to his question, but today was Friday and he wouldn't see Hinata-chan until Monday. He would just have to wait.

Naruto really hated waiting. Being around Hinata made Naruto more patient, but you must understand he could only be patient for a few more _hours_ not _days_. So, Naruto decided that it was finally time to sneak into the Hyuuga clan compound.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in a tree. He was leaning against it and one of his legs hang over the edge. He swung his leg back and forth as he tried to figure out a way past the Hyuuga's eyes. Naruto hadn't really tried to hide from Hinata's eyes, so he wasn't exactly sure how to stay completely hidden. However, he had led the ANBU on a few chases and he avoided them for some time. He knew there had to be some Hyuuga in that bunch. Unfortunately, being completely hidden from their eyes and evading were two different things.

Or were they?

Naruto grinned slowly.

-Two hours later-

Naruto eyed the Hyuuga guards stationed around the compound. They all had their Byakugan on, but some of them still turned every few minutes.

This told Naruto two things.

Important thing number one: they could only see a few feet out from them. If they could have seen everything then there would be few guards and they would have already spotted Naruto in his hiding place.

Important thing number two: the Byakugan had blind spots. From the way the guards were turning they were unconsciously exposing their blind spots.

All Naruto had to do was slip between the guard using their blind spots to his advantage. The hard part would be taking in consideration each and every guard. If not, then he would be caught and he wouldn't know the answer to _the_ _most important question ever_.

Naruto eyed the guards. They were going to begin their rotation…NOW.

Naruto jumped over the compound wall and landed in a crouched position. He stayed still for a moment, making sure that no one had heard him, but he couldn't stay still because Guard #2 was going to turn his head. Naruto rolled to his left side and stilled.

It took about fifteen minutes of hiding behind things, quick movements and nearly silent travel before Naruto had successfully made it inside the Main building of the compound.

He had done it. He had successfully infiltrated the Hyuuga compound.

He couldn't wait to come back and prank the _hell_ out of them, but right now he had more important things to do.

He still needed to find Hinata's room.

It took a lot of trial and error for Naruto to find Hinata's room. The compound had shut down for the night and everyone was in bed. Naruto figured that either nobody activated their Byakugan at night or the walls were proofed against it. Naruto hoped it was a combination of both. One, it made things easier and two, if the walls blocked the Byakugan than they wouldn't be able to see each other while they were in the bathroom.

That would be very gross.

Just…ew.

Finally, Naruto found Hinata's room. The girl was asleep and it seemed like Neji had just laid her down on the bed without making her comfortable. She still had the clothes on she wore earlier today. Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl. He smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

Hinata really was pretty. He bet she could even pull off long hair pretty soon. Not many girls that he knew could. Kami knows that Sakura couldn't; she wasn't powerful enough for it. To Naruto hair wasn't just a thing of beauty. Hair was a sign of strength as well. If a kunoichi could keep their hair long that meant that they were strong enough that they wouldn't need to worry about it in battle. Naruto had heard tales of kunoichi being incapacitated because their hair had been grabbed or pulled. He didn't want that to happen to Hinata or any girl that he knew.

Hinata's eyes fluttered.

"N-Naruto-kun? Am I dreaming?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and blushed slightly because really was Hinata _always_ this pretty?

"Y-yeah, you're dreaming." He couldn't let her know that he could get in here or they both might get in trouble. Naruto for breaking in and Hinata for not telling them that he was here.

Hinata smiled at the boy before her eyes fluttered shut.

"I like dreaming about you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt a strange warmth blossom in his heart before he pushed the feeling away.

"Don't go back to sleep Hinata. I have something to ask you."

"_Anything_ Naruto-kun."

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Hinata's face flushed red, but she figured since she was dreaming then maybe she could get something back.

"If you kiss me."

Naruto looked at the girl in shock. He blushed again.

"Y-yeah." He leaned down and kissed Hinata gently on the lips. He felt her press against him shyly.

"I'll stay with you forever, Naruto-kun."

"REALLY? GREAT!" Poor Naruto couldn't contain his excitement.

Hinata's eyes flew open and she sat up. Their foreheads smacked together.

"Ow!" the two ninja's in training said simultaneously.

Hinata looked at the boy sitting on her bed in horror.

"N-Naruto?"

Suddenly, the whole 'dream' came back to her. Hinata fainted dead away, her head landing back on her pillow.

Naruto looked at the unconscious girl and had to smother his snickers with his hand. He rearranged her on the bed and pulled the cover over her. With one last long look he left the sleeping girl.

"Good night Hinata-chan."

Naruto left the room and came to the edge of the guards' Byakugan range. He would have to go out the same way he came in, but in reverse. It was going to be troublesome but…Hinata was worth it.

AN: I didn't plan on this chapter, but hey im trying to make it to 101 so any deviations are great!


	12. Chapter 12

101 Innocent Fantasies

Hinata's face was beyond red when she woke up. She couldn't believe that she had one of _those_ dreams. A _naughty_ dream. And it was about Naruto-kun!

Her blush darkened when she remembered the feeling of his lips against hers. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and touched her mouth. She smiled and hoped that one day she would actually get to kiss Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto-kun…she wondered if he wanted to train today. Hinata decided to go to Naruto's house to see. She had found out where he lived a few months ago while she was stalking…following…walking a few feet behind him one day.

Hinata smiled to herself and damn near skipped to her sunshine. She thought about her dream the whole way there. She wished the dream had continued and he had kissed her again. Hinata blushed softly.

'_Will you stay with me forever, Hinata-chan?'_

Hinata's mind conjured up images of Naruto smiling at her. She imagined him taking her hand in his and bowing down on one knee to-

Hinata blushed harder and she swayed.

'_If only._' She thought forlornly.

She entered the apartment complex and ran up the stars to Naruto-kun's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited.

Naruto groaned and rolled out of the bed with a thump. He tried to untangle himself from his blankets and fell forward hitting himself on the head.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head and managed to successfully free himself from the blankets. He cursed and stood up.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Naruto threw on a shirt he hoped was clean and went to open the door.

"Hinata-chan!" his eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend. He motioned her in.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata stepped inside and Naruto shut the door. Unfortunately, he managed to close his big toe in it. He inwardly cursed as his toe throbbed painfully. He knelt down to tend the aching flesh and lost his balance. He grabbed Hinata's hand and the kunoichi in training looked at him perplexed.

Hinata gasped as she took in the site.

Naruto-kun was kneeling down on one knee. Her hand, her left hand, was in his. He was looking up at

her and he was opening his mouth to say-

Hinata fainted dead away without hearing his words. The sight was just too much for her.

"Hey Hinata, thanks I didn't want to fall again. What? Hinata no don't faint! Kuso! I don't even know why you're over here!"

AN. Oh how I love teasing Hinata.


	13. Chapter 13

101 Honeymoons

Naruto laid Hinata down on his bed and took her shoes off to make her more comfortable. He would have put her on the couch, but he had spilled a carton of milk on it about two days ago and he still needed to clean it off. He figured that she wouldn't mind staying in his room for a while.

Naruto opened his cabinets and made himself a cup of ramen. As he waited for the water to boil he wondered what he could feed Hinata. He had learned over the last few weeks that she did not share his love of ramen. She liked it, but she got tired of eating it after a while.

Naruto frowned and moved onto the fridge. Maybe he should take her out for dango today. There was this nice stand on the other side of town that was almost as nice as Ichiraku's.

Naruto grinned when he saw a carton of eggs behind a spoiled carton of milk. He would make her something simple. Fried eggs, rice and pickles should be okay.

20 minutes later and Hinata was still asleep, but Naruto didn't mind. Rice took a lot longer than ramen did. He placed the eggs over the rice and set two pickles on the inside of the bowl. He surveyed the meal and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He hoped she liked it.

-Hinata POV-

Hinata smiled to herself. She was having such a nice dream. Naruto-kun had proposed to her and they were spending their honeymoon in seclusion on the mountains.

Unfortunately, she began to wake up. Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around at the unfamiliar room. Suddenly, Naruto-kun came into the room.

"Hinata-chan! I'm glad you're awake. Here I made you breakfast."

Hinata took the bowl and wondered what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Naruto bowing down on one knee and...Hinata blushed furiously.

"T-thank you." she broke apart the chopsticks and started to eat.

Naruto sat on the edge and dug into his second cup of ramen. He paused halfway through and looked up at the slightly blushing and still confused Hinata.

"I'm really glad that you said yes, Hinata." Hinata's face turned red.

'Y-yes? For what?' the last thing she remembered was...oh kami! Had he really proposed? Had she really said yes?

Oh kami! Were they really on their honeymoon? Hinata made a strange sound that was somewhere between an exclamation of shock and joy.

Naruto just barely caught Hinata's bowl before she flopped back down on the pillow, unconscious.

Naruto slurped up his noodles and stared at the girl perplexed before shrugging and concentrating on his ramen.

Yeah, dango sounded good.


	14. Chapter 14

101 snuggles

When Hinata came to again she was horribly embarrassed to discover that Naruto had NOT proposed to her and they were NOT on their honeymoon. She had blushed and stuttered and damn near fainted again, but she managed to pull through.

Now she and Naruto-kun were training in one of the empty ninja training grounds. She was trying to teach Naruto how to tree climb, but he kept being pushed off the trees.

Hinata sighed as Naruto flew through the air again before landing on his back with a loud thump.

"Try-try again, Naruto-kun. This time try using l-less ch-chakra."

"Alright Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned on her Byakugan and watched him. She frowned as she saw his chakra fluctuate wildly.

"D-don't force it Naruto-kun."

"But if I don't how will it come out?" he cursed and jumped away from the tree before trying again. He could only go up about two feet before he was blasted off. He was getting better at sensing when he was going to be pushed off though.

"N-Naruto-kun, you have a lot of chakra. A t-trickle for you would be a large f-flow for m-me."

"Huh? So what can I do?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"K-keep trying?"

Naruto laughed.

"Of course I'm going to keep trying. I'm never going to give up!" Naruto charged the tree again. He made it one, two and three feet up. Hinata smiled. It seemed like Naruto finally got it!

Hinata walked up behind the boy and watched him walk up the tree slowly.

"I-I think you got it Naruto-kun." she beamed at the boy.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. Unfortunately, Naruto still needed to concentrate on his chakra. He had not learned to control it subconsciously yet. In result, he blasted right off the tree.

"Oof!" Hinata reached out to catch Naruto and was knocked over.

"Aww man!"

Hinata looked down at the pouting boy in her arms and blushed.

'I'm holding Naruto-kun! Eep!'

"Hey, thanks for catching me Hinata, but you can let me go now." Naruto shifted, but the girl wouldn't let him up. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly like he was a pillow or some sort of stuffed animal.

"Hinata? Hinata? Wake up! Darn she's really strong. I can't break free!"


	15. Chapter 15

101 Awakenings

After 30 minutes of struggling in Hinata's admirably strong grip Naruto finally gave up. He leaned back and pouted. He was supposed to be getting stronger, not resting. He yawned.

Naruto had a busy night before and Hinata had shown up early in the morning. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep. He yawned again and blinked sleepy tears away from his eyes.

"Maybe I can take a little nap. Hinata won't mind right?" Naruto's eyes drifted closed and he finally surrendered to sleep.

Little did he know that the moment he went to sleep Hinata's grip loosened and she began to wake up.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and yawned slightly. She loosened her arms from her rather comfortable pillow and stretched. She blinked when she felt a strange weight on her chest. She looked down and saw bright blonde hair. She blinked again in confusion and sat up slightly to get a better look.

Hinata began to hyperventilate.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she slumped back to the ground with a happy grin on her face and Naruto comfortably sleeping on her chest.


	16. Chapter 16

101 'Pillows'

Naruto and Hinata woke up at the same time. They had cuddled against each other in their sleep. Both of them lay side by side and their legs were tangled together. Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Naruto slowly entangled himself from Hinata and yawned. The girl followed his movements and blushed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered. Naruto grinned at her and stood up. He held a hand out and helped her up.

"It's cool. I didn't know that I was that tired." He laughed.

Hinata giggled.

The two ninjas in training spent the rest of the day in the forest working on chakra controlling exercises. They walked down the tree for the last time that day. They sat against the tree and panted slightly. Chakra control exercises take a lot out of a person.

-grumble grumble-

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the Hinata.

-grumble grumble-

He looked down at her stomach and swore that it moved. Hinata blushed.

"I-I guess that I'm h-hungry."

Naruto laughed.

"I bet! Come on let's go get something good to eat." She smiled at them and they stood.

"I-Ichiraku's?" she asked.

"Nah. I got something almost as good in mind."

-Time skip-

"Hinata's stomach cheered in joy as she took her first bite of red bean dango. Three round balls of amazing dango goodness wait anxiously to be devoured. They quivered on her plate saying 'eat me Hinata. Eat me'" Naruto monologue.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata chastised him and smothered her laughter. The blonde-haired boy grinned at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." he grinned and bit into his dango. She shook her head at him, but couldn't stop smiling.

"AW! How cute! Look at the little chibis!" A strange, inappropriately dressed lady with purple hair squeezed herself between Naruto and Hinata and hugged them. Their faces were pressed tightly into her breasts before she let them go.

"Hey! What's your problem lady?" Naruto blushed and scowled at the woman.

"I ain't got no problem gaki. I just came here to enjoy a few sticks of dango and two brats just happen to be in my favorite spot. Don't worry. I'm in a good mood so I'm not going to hurt you."

"Eep."

"Aw. She squeaks." The purple-haired lady squeezed Hinata's cheek.

"Quit touching her!"

"Jealous that I'm touching your girlfriend, gaki?"

"G-girlfriend?" Naruto and Hinata stuttered simultaneously.

"Wait. You got it wrong baa-chan. Hinata-chan is my friend, not my girlfriend."

"Baa-chan! I'll show you baa-chan you little-"she punched him in the head and he fell off his stool.

"Ow!" Naruto grabbed his sore head.

Hinata looked between the two nervously.

"U-um. N-Naruto-kun apologize." Hinata never thought that she would ever reprimand her Naruto-kun.

"What? Why do I have to apologize to this old hag?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced at her sharp, no-nonsense tone. He had never known that she could sound like that. She must hang around Iruka-sensei too much.

Naruto held his head down and grumbled.

"Gomenasai."

The lady smirked down at him.

"You are so whipped." She grabbed him by his shirt and sat him back on the stool. The two pre-genin gaped at her strength.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You bet I am brat! I'm a jounin."

"Are all jounin as strong as you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, just about. Some are stronger and others specialize in different areas. My strength isn't my greatest asset." She told them.

"Oh what is?" Naruto asked.

"My breasts of course." She grabbed a hold of the two round globes on her chest and squeezed them. Hinata's face darkened.

'Surely, she has to be kidding.' The girl thought.

"Really? So all strong girls have big boobs?" he looked at Anko's chest curiously. Surprisingly not a single perverted thought was in his head.

"Sure!" the jounin lied.

"Huh…I guess it makes sense. I mean, Hinata is really strong and her boobs are the biggest in the class."

Hinata made a strange choking sound and the jounin gave a surprised laugh.

"Oh really? How would you know gaki?"

"We slept together of course! She's got a really strong grip and wouldn't let me go. So I just kind of gave in and went with the flow."

"Was it any good?" the jounin asked grinning. Who knew? These brats knew how to get down and dirty!

"The best I've ever had!"

Hinata fell of her stool with a loud thump, blissfully unconscious. Naruto and the purple haired lady looked at her slightly surprised. Naruto shrugged before continuing.

"I've never slept so well." He finished.

Anko sweat dropped.

AN. Let's go for 220 reviews this time. I only received 6 last time and I worked hard on this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Random Fan,

I had no motivation. None of my stories were updated this week so I decided to put something up. I can write a fainting scene every day if I wanted too, but if I do then I'll burn myself out.

I'm kind of pissed off because I deleted this chapter halfway through now I have to rewrite it. _

Another long chapter coming up.

101 Overloads

Naruto hopped off of his stool and picked up Hinata. He rearranged her so he was carrying her bridal style and her head was resting on him.

"My name is Naruto and this is my best friend Hinata. What's your name nee-chan?" Naruto had taken a liking to the strong kunoichi.

"Mitarashi Anko, but I like that nee-chan thing." Anko eyes unfocused as she zoned out.

"Well, we gotta go. I need to take Hinata-chan home before it gets dark. See ya Anko-nee." Naruto nodded and left the shop.

Anko thought about Naruto and Hinata as she munched on dango. A jinchuuriki and a Hyuuga heiress. Who would've thought? Well, she had been rather bored lately and they were interesting.

Anko smirked.

'_I'll be seeing you two soon.'_

Naruto approached the Hyuuga compound and the guard on post rolled his eyes when he saw the unconscious heiress in his arms.

"Again?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Naruto gave him a sheepish grin.

"Just go on up and put her in the bed. I can't leave my post until my replacement comes." The ninja said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto wondered if it was always this easy to get into the Hyuuga compound. He wished he would have known about it last night. Oh well, at least he had some practice. He navigated the Hyuuga compound easily. He had just been there last night after all. A few minutes later he found her room.

Naruto laid Hinata down on the bed, took her shoes off and pulled the cover up over her. He smiled slightly. He had tucked Hinata in a lot the last few days. Maybe this was going to be a common occurrence? If it was then he really didn't mind.

The blonde haired boy ran his hands through Hinata's hair before he stood up and left. The night was still young and he had plenty of things planned.

-Time skip-

The next day found Naruto and Hinata in the training grounds again. When Hinata showed up at his door in the morning she had stuttered and blushed as she remembered his innocent words last night. Naruto didn't seem to notice anything wrong with them, but Hinata could clearly see the innuendo in them.

Hinata wondered when she had gotten such a dirty mind.

They were working on Naruto's chakra control again. This time Hinata steered clear of the tree and sat a safe distance to watch the boy of her dreams. She had already exhausted her chakra so now she was taking the time to perform her rather complicated stretches.

Hinata watched as Naruto skidded down to the tree slightly before regaining his control and walking back up the tree. She smiled, proud at his accomplishment. He was a lot better than yesterday. It had taken Hinata a couple of weeks to master the exercise, but Naruto had almost mastered it.

It made Hinata wonder.

Was Hinata really that weak? Or did Naruto have a lot more potential than anyone everyone said?

At first Hinata would have just called herself weak, but now she was trying to see that that wasn't true. She was strong, just not in body or jutsu yet. She was growing and she was learning. She wasn't born a prodigy after all and she shouldn't expect herself to be. Hard work people always trumped geniuses. Or at least that's what she was starting to believe since meeting Naruto-kun.

Naruto wasn't weak and with a bit of work Hinata knew that he could be the top student in their class, perhaps the whole academy. Even though she had just started training with him she could see that he picked things up quickly. Had no one really taken the time to see the potential that Naruto had? This thought both saddened and angered her. No one deserved to be ignored. Especially not her Naruto-kun.

Hinata blinked back into focus at the sight of a hand waving in front of her face. The hand was attached to an arm, the arm was attached to a body and the body was…Naruto's.

'_Oops_.' She smiled at him sheepishly. She was such a hypocrite.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Is something wrong?" she asked

"Kinda. I was wondering about something Hinata."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she looked at him curiously.

"Can you teach me how to do a split after I do the tree climbing exercises? That seems really cool." Hinata looked down to see that she had her legs wide open and her hands resting on the ground in front of him. She hadn't even realized that she was doing a split. She blushed.

"Y-yes. I'll t-t-teach you."

Surprisingly Naruto frowned.

"W-what's wrong n-Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly. Naruto turned his frown to her.

"You stutter." He said bluntly.

Hinata flinched.

"W-w-what?" It had never bothered him before. Why was he bringing it up now? Perhaps, he was getting tired of hearing it? Was he tried of her? Despair swamped the Hyuuga heiress.

"It's not a bad thing…okay it kind of is. I've been thinking and I think that…" Naruto trailed off and Hinata began panicking.

"Think what?" she asked somewhat hysterically.

"Well people are going to doubt your strength if you keep stuttering. We need to find a way to fix it." he said.

Hinata felt herself deflate. Relief hit her hard and she became slightly light headed.

"O-oh is that a-all?" she asked still relieved.

"Yup," Naruto chirped, "that's it. I'm not sure how though. Do you think Iruka-sensei or Anko-nee will know how?"

Hinata shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure. W-we can ask though?"

And so the two went off to find Anko.

Too bad for them Anko was anticipating their next visit.

-Time skip-

"Anko-nee!" Naruto waved at the scantily dressed kunoichi. Anko bit into her stick of dango and then waved it at the kids.

"Back so soon, brats?"

"Yup. We've gotta question for you," Naruto said "but first. Where's the bathroom?" he shifted back and forth on his feet doing the ever popular potty dance. Anko pointed to it and he ran for it. She shook her head at him and then she smirked at Hinata.

"Come sit, Hinata." She patted the stool besides her.

Hinata felt a sense of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen…nonetheless she sat down besides Anko.

"Hey bring another three sticks of dango over here!"

The waitress nodded.

Anko ignored Hinata until she took her first bite of dango and then…

"I know your secret."

Hinata choked and Anko patted her on the back to dislodge the dango from her throat. Hinata took a sip of water.

"N-nani?"

Anko grinned at her.

"I know your secret." She said in a sing song voice.

Hinata felt herself pale and she swayed slightly on the stool.

"Y-you do?" she asked quietly and Anko nodded. She was enjoying this sooo much.

"I won't tell the gaki if you do one thing for me" Anko said.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"I want you to train with me."

"WHAT?" Hinata shouted in disbelief.

"You train with me and I won't tell Naruto about your little crush on him."

Hinata squeaked.

"O-okay. I'll train with you." She pressed her fingers together nervously.

"Here comes the brat."

On cue Naruto showed up to the table. He sat in the stool besides Hinata.

"Hey Anko, we wanted to ask you something." Naruto was completely oblivious of the conversation the two had just had.

"Oh?"

"Do you know how to stop stuttering?"

Anko raised an eyebrow and Hinata blushed.

"Sure I do. It'll take some work though. Hinata, I want to you to come by the shop after school and we'll work on it." Anko said.

"R-really?"

"Yup. It'll be fun." The slightly sadistic grin on Anko's face said otherwise, but Hinata was too afraid to comment on it. Anko knew her secret. It would be wise not to anger her.

"W-well let's go Naruto-kun." Hinata hopped off her stool and dragged the boy out of the shop. She wanted as much distance between Anko and Naruto as possible.  
>"Aww, but I didn't get anything to eat." He whined.<p>

"We'll get ramen." She said.

"Yatta!" it was Hinata's turn to be dragged along.

-At the ramen shop-

Naruto slurped up his third bowl of beef ramen and his stomach gave a happy gurgle. He finished it off with a happy sigh. He looked at Hinata and she was still on her first bowl. She was eating it slowly, but something else seemed to be wrong with the girl. Naruto cocked his head to the side and studied her.

Hinata's shoulders were slumped and her head was down a little bit lower than usual. She had a slight frown on her face and she looked really worried about something.

Naruto knew exactly what it was.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave him a weak smile.

"I'm a-alright Naruto-kun." She murmured.

Naruto frowned. Hinata was _not_ alright.

"Hinata…it's okay. I _know_."

Hinata stiffened. She paled and she stared at the boy wide-eyed.

"Y-you know?"

How had he found out? Anko hadn't told him or… was Hinata just that transparent? She thought she hid her feelings for Naruto-kun rather well, but Anko found out…so why wouldn't Naruto? Hinata felt herself begin to hyperventilate for the second time today.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I think it's really great."

Hinata froze.

"R-really?" Did Naruto perhaps return her love?

"Sure I'm happy for you. I think Anko would be a great sensei for you."

Relief, disappointment and disbelief hit Hinata all at once. Her emotions had taken so many turns today that Hinata really couldn't deal with it.

Poor Hinata Hyuuga suffered an emotional overload.

She was lucky that Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen, or he would have been too occupied to catch her when she fell off the stool.

Naruto looked at the girl in his arms perplexed.

"Well,_ I_ would be happy if someone offered to train _me_."


	18. Chapter 18

101 Gossipers

"Okay Hinata-chan, all you need to do is go out there and kick Sasuke's ass. It's not hard. I've done it before. Heck, it'll probably be easier for you 'cause you have awesome taijutsu skills." Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder while he tried to encourage her.

It was the final week of the class face offs. Naruto had been set to fight Ino. It wasn't a hard fight either. Once he dodged her clan technique it was easy to get inside her guard and disable her. Sasuke and Hinata's match was up next and she was really worried.

"Hinata _I'm_ awesome, which of course means that _you're_ awesome. We _have_ trained together after all. This match is going to be a piece of cake."

Naruto somehow managed to forget that he and Hinata haven't done any sparring with each other. Hinata looked at the blonde airhead doubtfully, but didn't disagree. Hinata took a deep breath and stepped into the 'ring'.

Her and Sasuke took the honorary greeting stance, bowed their heads and shifted directly into their respective clan's fighting style stance.

Uchiha vs. Hyuuga. Two rival clans that have hated each other since the very beginning of Konoha's birth. Fighting used to be common amongst them, but since the Uchiha massacre battles between the clans have become rare. This however, was obvious, seeing as there were only two Uchiha alive and only one residing in Konoha.

Sasuke was the best of their class, but Naruto knew that Hinata was better. He had watched her matches during regular class sparring and he saw her skill. However, Hinata was afraid of hurting her comrades so she didn't put much strength behind her hits. He also believed that she second guessed herself a lot and it caused her to become unbalanced. Naruto inwardly cursed. They should have spent some of the weekend working on taijutsu instead of chakra, but there was nothing he could do now, but hope that Hinata found her inner strength.

He really hoped she did.

He wanted to see her wipe the floor with that prick Sasuke.

"KICK HIS ASS HINATA!"

Hinata's cheeks reddened and then she paled as she took in her situation. She was in front of the whole school and she was about to fight Uchiha Sasuke, the best in their class. She was the Hyuuga heiress, if she lost against the Uchiha male it would bring shame upon her clan and her father would be disgusted with her. She would never hear the end of it from Neji-san or Hinabi-san.

And then there was Naruto-kun. The boy she was in love with was _watching_ her. He _believed_ in _her_! She didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes if she failed. She couldn't take it if she let Naruto-kun down.

Steeling her shoulders, Hinata looked at Sasuke with determination.

The poor bastard wouldn't know what hit him.

-Time skip-

"Did you hear about the Hyuuga heiress?"

"Yeah I heard that-"

"OMG she put Sasuke-kun in the hospital. This is the perfect chance for him to fall in love with me I need to bring him flowers-"

"Expensive medic nins had to be called-"

"Three broken-"

"Four fractures-"

"Had to be the grudge between the clans. I mean, there's no way sweet Hyuuga Hinata would have done that to somebody else. Just think-"

"Did you hear that she passed out afterward?"

"Yeah, right into that little Naruto-brat's arms. He probably-"

"My little girl told me that the fight had taken a lot out of her and she just couldn't stand-"

"Ch. What a drag. Naruto really needs to get a clue. I wonder if she realized that he said 'I love you' because of the heat of the moment. Tch. Who cares? It's too troublesome."

AN: I just had to put an ending like this. My first off scene faint. Sorry for the long wait!


	19. Chapter 19

Someone asked me to have somebody else make Hinata faint and I'm going to do just that. oh and for the person who asked a few chapters ago gaki means brat. I just like to alternate.

101 Bets

Naruto adjusted Hinata in his arms so she was easier to carry. She had fainted after her match with Sasuke-teme. Usually Naruto would have just taken her home, but Anko-nee had asked Hinata to come by the dango shop today. Seeing as Hinata couldn't walk Naruto was going to carry her.

"Anko-nee! Anko-nee!" Naruto grinned at the lady. She raised her eyebrows when she spotted Hinata in his arms.

"What happened to her, gaki?" Anko asked curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"She collapsed after her match with Sasuke-teme."

"Well wake her up. We don't have all day." Naruto nodded. He sat Hinata down in an empty booth and smacked her cheek lightly.

"Hinata-chan. Hinaaatttaaa-chaaan. Wake uuppp." After a few moments of this treatment and minor annoyance Hinata began to wake up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she blinked at him sleepily and he grinned down at her.

"Good to see you awake! Anko-nee is waiting."

"Huh?" she looked over his shoulder at Anko.

Anko was smiling at her. It wasn't a nice smile either. It promised pain and humiliation. Hinata shuddered.

She hoped she survived this training.

-Time skip-

"Keep running gaki!" Anko shouted. She had Hinata running from her snake summons. She had led Hinata to believe that they were poisonous. They actually weren't…okay maybe they were, but they wouldn't kill her. Naruto had complained of her treatment toward Hinata, but Anko had simply told him 'No Pain No Gain.'.

Not long into the training session Naruto began to get restless. It was obvious to Anko that he wanted to join in as well. She was going to let him, but first she wanted a bit of entertainment.

"So…I've noticed Hinata's little fainting problem." Anko said.

"Yeah. She faints a lot." Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

"Does she faint around everybody?" Anko asked.

"Nah. Just me so far." Naruto looked at Anko curiously. She was up to something he knew it. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I want to make a little bet with you, gaki."

"What kind of bet?"

"If you can make Hinata faint then I'll train you, but if I can make her pass out then I get to find somebody else to train you."

"If I get training either way what's the point of the bet?" Naruto asked confused.

Anko smirked.

"Different teachers, different methods, different tortures."

Naruto frowned.

"Hm…there's someone crazier than you nee-chan?"

Anko bopped him on the head, but nodded.

"I guess you can say that."

Naruto held his hand out.

"You got a deal Anko-nee, but I still don't understand why you're making it. I get training either way."

Anko cackled.

"Don't worry brat. You'll understand real soon."

-After Hinata's run-

Hinata panted as she dragged herself back over to her new and slightly sadistic sensei.

"Good job Hinata." Naruto grinned at her. She blushed and nodded.

"You were running really fast. I couldn't believe it. You're really strong."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Her blush darkened.

"How do you do it? I mean, how can you train and still be really pretty? It doesn't seem like it takes you a lot of effort either. Wow. You're really amazing."

Hinata eeped. Naruto handed her a water bottle and she drank from it hungrily.

"Strong, smart and beautiful. Any guy would be really lucky to have you Hinata-chan."

And Hinata is down for the count.

Anko laughed and Naruto grinned.

"That's actually the first time I got to really _try_ to make her faint. She lasted longer than I thought. I won the bet right? You got to train me."

Anko wagged her finger at him.

"Nuh uh gaki. It's my turn now." she woke up Hinata with smelling salts. The kunoichi-to-be stood up shakily. Her body still weak. She blushed darkly when she remembered Naruto's words.

"Hey Hinata." Anko called.

"Huh?"

Hinata turned only to get a rag full of chloroform to the face. Moments later she was passed out on the ground.

"Looks like I win gaki."

"YOU CHEATED!"


	20. Chapter 20

101 Spandex Suits

"Nuh uh!" Anko said childishly.

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh. I said if I make Hinata 'pass out' then I win. I never said I had to make her faint _your_ way."

"But but but" Naruto stuttered "I won first."

"Nope. I didn't say the first person wins either. Actually I didn't specify the order at all." she smirked.

"Then what was the point of the bet?"

Anko looked at her nails.

"No point. It was just for fun."

Naruto gaped at her and then swore that he would never let himself fall for a trick like that again. He would be more careful now. He looked down at the unconscious Hyuuga girl.

Word had made Hinata faint the first time and words had gotten Naruto into this fake bet. Words had more power than he thought...

His scowl changed to a look of thoughtfulness before filing that thought away for examination later on.

He looked back at Anko as he thought over their 'bet'.

"So what you said before...this means I get training from you and somebody else?" he said hesitantly. He wanted to make sure he understood right.

"Yup." Anko chirped.

Whether Naruto fully realized it or not this was his first lesson. Their little 'bet' made him more conscious of what he said and what other people say. It was a very useful skill to have especially in the interrogation department.

Naruto grinned.

"Great! Let's get started!"

Anko grinned as one of her summons slithered up Naruto's leg. He yelled and shook it off and began to run.

-Two days later-

Anko had a mission today so she sent Hinata and Naruto off to Naruto's new sensei. The man was...unique.

"Hinata...what am I looking at?" Naruto said wide eyed.

"I-I'm not sure N-Naruto-kun."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Hinata flinched and let out a small whimper at the sunshine and rainbow background. She had never seen something more horrifying.

"Dear kami…look at those spandex suits."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "They are so-"

"Awesome."

"Horrifying."

"What?" they turned to each other in disbelief.

"You don't like them Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Naruto. They are too tight, too bright and too ugly."

"Of course they aren't! They look amazing! I wonder if Gai-sensei has one in orange." He said.

"No! You are never ever _ever_ going to wear something like that Naruto-kun!" she whispered furiously at him.

"But Hinaaatttaaaa," he whined, "They look so coooll. Can't you just picture me in one?"

So Hinata did. She pictured Naruto in one of those tight suits, but in orange instead of green. Ugly color, ugly design, but oh kami did it hug him in just the right places. She blushed.

'_Oh kami, those muscles and he's bound to be even more…defined after more training._' She could just imagine…each muscle highlighted…

'_I wonder if-'_

"Hm…maybe I shouldn't get one," Naruto mumbled, "they look kind of tight and certain body parts need to…breathe."

Hinata blushed, and they continued to watch the creepy duo. Finally her curiosity got to her. She gathered up her courage, activated her Byakugan, and discretely looked at Naruto's…lower anatomy.

Hinata's face turned right red and she squeaked before passing out, a stream of blood trickled down her nose.

When she woke up she would encourage Naruto to get one of those spandex suits.


	21. Chapter 21

101 Smiles

Gai put them right to work with a new training regimen the moment Hinata woke up. Gai worked on Hinata's stamina and refining Naruto's taijutsu. Gai had proclaimed Naruto's taijutsu absolutely horrible, but with a lot of hard work and 'youth' he would get him up to snuff.

Due to his youthfulness Lee trained longer than the rest of his teammates. When Tenten and Neji went home for the day, Hinata and Naruto showed up to begin their training. This went on for a good two weeks before Anko stole Hinata away. Now, Naruto was alone with Gai and Lee. They had encouraged him to get a spandex suit (and strangely Hinata had as well) but he had decided against it. Orange jumpsuits were perfect for him right now.

Naruto was amazed at the improvement he had seen in his taijutsu. He felt like he was closer to becoming Hokage.

Gai and Lee were amazed at his youthfulness and stamina.

Hinata was amazed at the way Naruto had changed. Mentally Naruto-kun hadn't changed much, but lately he began holding himself differently. His back was just a little bit straighter, his head held a little bit higher. The training was giving Naruto-kun some confidence, something she hadn't realized he had needed.

Hinata thought that it was because Gai and Lee were acknowledging him in a way that few people had. The two ninja were supporting Naruto and his goals, not laughing at him like many people had done. They were taking her Naruto-kun seriously.

Even after being beaten down to the ground and trained to the point of exhaustion (which was really hard considering how much stamina Naruto-kun had and wow, she was not going to keep on that train of thought. It would definitely lead to fainting) Naruto always greeted her with a smile. Naruto's smiles were always something special to Hinata, but she had learned that they were all different.

First, there was the sheepish Naruto smile, he would grin widely, close his eyes and rub the back of his neck. Then, there were the mischievous smiles where his grin would hold a touch of well, mischief. Last, were the happy and content smiles. She loved that one the most. It wasn't as wide as the other two, or as energetic, but it was sweet and gentle and his eyes would soften at her and there would just be this _emotion_ in them. Those smiles always made her heart flutter. Those smiles always made her smile back and inwardly swoon.

Lately, she had been getting a lot of those smiles.

-Time skip-

"Okay brat, this is what we are going to be doing today. I've got this friend I was supposed to meet up with for dango so I'm going to eat dango. You? Well, I don't know what to do with you today." Anko shrugged.

Hinata frowned before her expression brightened.

"C-can I go train with N-Naruto-kun today?" she asked.

"Nope! You just reminded me. I'm supposed to be helping with that stuttering thing you got going on."

"O-oh. W-well what are w-we going to d-do about it?" Hinata asked. She blushed in embarrassment at her butchered words.

Anko grinned.

"How about a mission?"

"Huh?"

-Time skip-

Hinata hated Mitarashi Anko with every fiber of her being right now. Anko had her sneak into Naruto's apartment with some stupid scroll that she wasn't supposed to open until she was in Naruto-kun's…bedroom. So, like the fool that she was Hinata did it. She broke into Naruto's apartment. She went into the bedroom and she opened that damnable scroll.

Now, she was tied up, gagged and stuffed under Naruto's bed. After struggling unsuccessfully with the ropes for about twenty minutes she had heard the front door open. After a moment's panic she scooted under the bed to hide. She hoped to dear god that Naruto couldn't sense her chakra signature. Hinata tensed when Naruto came into the room and listened.

Naruto POV

Naruto yawned and stretched his body. Gai's training had been a killer today. He was going to be sore for hours. He took off his shirt and let it drop to the ground.

Hinata POV

Hinata blinked at the shirt a few feet from her face. Her face reddened when pants followed it. She held in a squeak when underwear landed on top of the pants. She blinked away the darkness from her sight. She would not faint while she was stuffed under Naruto's bed!

Naruto left the room a few moments later and Hinata relaxed when she heard the shower going. Much to her dismay she realized that she would not be able to escape the room until Naruto was asleep or gone. Kami, she hoped he just left. Wow, that's the first time she ever thought that about Naruto-kun.

The shower turned off and a few minutes later she could hear him walk into the room. She blinked again in mild surprise at the wet feet in front of her. Had Naruto even dried off at all? Dear kami! Was he naked? Wet and naked?

A towel fell to Naruto's feet.

'_Well he is now.'_ Hinata's eyes rolled back into her head. Later, Anko would rescue her and get the tongue lashing of her life from the sweet, innocent Hyuuga Hinata.

And then she would get a hug.

AN: In my world they are both 12. Naruto entered the academy early and kept failing. Now, he is in his own age group. Yes, Hinata is a perv. Don't say she is too young because we all know that even ten year olds try to look at naught boy or girl parts. Think about it this way. girls mature way faster than boys. As for Naruto he wont get in touch with his inner pervert until after the two year training trip with Jariyah. See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

101 Bleeps

Anko untied Hinata and smirked at the young girl.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

Hinata glared at her.

"You! You!"

"Me? Me? Seriously you gotta work on that stutter." Anko chided mockingly. Hinata hissed at her.

"Oh I'll give you a stutter you little –bleep- if you do something like that again I can assure you that –bleep bleep bleep bleep- so far up your –bleep bleep bleep-. You'll –bleep bleep bleep- for weeks. Do you understand me?" Anko gaped at the girl before grinning.

"So you don't want me to do that again? I'm thinking next week. Maybe I'll leave you tied to the bed this time."

Hinata's glare intensified and Anko held back a shudder, but reveled in the feeling of pride.

Hinata pointed at her and opened her mouth and-

(**THIS SECTION HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO A RATHER CREATIVE AND HIGHLY SHOCKING USE OF ADULT LANGUAGE. STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF THE SHOW)**

Anko's jaw dropped to the ground when Hinata hugged her quickly before going home. The kid had to be bipolar or something.

"Well, it still worked. The kid didn't stutter once."

-Time skip-

Naruto twitched his arm. Surprisingly, it was the only place on his body that didn't hurt. He had been training with Anko-sensei today and she had decided to test some poisons on him. Most of them were paralytic while others had more adverse effects. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to have some kind of natural resistance to poisons or he would have been in a lot more pain then he was now.

He groaned from his place on the ground. All he wanted to do was stare at the clouds like Shikamaru.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sat down beside him.

Naruto smiled. Three weeks ago Hinata's stutter had miraculously disappeared. He had commented on it, but she had just blushed a deep red and refused to explain. He had dropped the subject immediately. Knowing Anko it was probably something traumatic.

"I'll be fine in about an hour or so. I'm just going to lay here until then."

"May I lay with you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure."

Hinata lay down beside Naruto and stared up at the sky with him. After a few minutes Naruto turned and looked at the girl beside him, and smiled. He laced his fingers with hers, and she looked at him questioningly, but didn't pull her hand away. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm glad I met you Hinata. Even when I'm in pain, you make my day better just by being near me."

Her blush deepened.

"I'm glad I met you too, Naruto." He grinned at her.

"Say Hinata…how about we have a picnic? Just the two of us."

"Really? Like…Like a date?" she asked hopefully, her blush never faded.

Naruto just smiled.

"Yeah like a date," Hinata fainted and Naruto continued obliviously, "a date between really good friends."

AN: Naruto…how stupid can you get? Poor Hinata. Ha. I can't wait to write this 'fake date'. I got the feeling that it's going to turn out really well. Maybe even a bit of kissage, hopefully without fainting. I'm going to make a chapter that tells how Hinata got to be so perverted. Can anybody guess why?

Preview: "WAIT! WHAT? You like me like me? As in _like_ me?"


	23. Chapter 23

101 Likes

Naruto grinned as he made it to the top of Hokage Mountain. He spread the picnic blanket on the top of his favorite Hokage's head, the Yondaime. Hinata was going to meet him here soon with a picnic basket. He was only in charge of the blanket. He didn't know why though. He could cook…well he could make ramen.

Ramen was good for friendly dates right? Right?

He really wasn't sure. Naruto felt kind of funny when he thought about their friendly date. His stomach got that strange feeling that he had the night he had to kiss Hinata. He thought he had to go to the bathroom, but that wasn't it. He had already gone before he left.

Naruto decided to study this feeling very, very thoroughly. Maybe a whole ten minutes. Or until he figured it out. Whichever comes first.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata and waved her over.

"Hinata-chan! Do you have the food? What did you make? Ramen?"

Hinata giggled.

"No ramen, Naruto-kun."

She sat down beside him and spread out the food. Naruto eyed the pickles, onigiri, fried chicken, and dango hungrily. Hinata blushed, and looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe that she was really on a date with Naruto-kun. She thought she would die if this turned out to be another misunderstanding!

Naruto went for the onigiri first. Apparently they were filled with pickled plums. He chewed thoughtfully on his rice ball before deciding that Hinata was an amazing cook and that he needed to take her hostage. Getting in trouble by Iruka-sensei would totally be worth it.

"This is really good Hinata."

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you. Try the dango."

Naruto bit into a stick of dango and hummed his appreciation.

"You are amazing."

Hinata blushed again and looked down at her own piece of dango. Suddenly, she grew nervous. Exactly what were people supposed to talk about on dates? How much they liked the other person? Training? She had never thought about it. Oh no! She was going to ruin everything if she said the wrong thing.

So…with Naruto-like logic Hinata decided to not say anything. At all.

Their date was very, very quiet.

Hinata was a nervous wreck during their date, but Naruto took the time to think some things through. Most notably those weird feelings he got around Hinata. So far he found out that the more he thought about her the stronger those feelings got and when he didn't think about her they kind of went away. They were still their just not as strong.

Naruto ruled out that he wasn't sick. Whatever he was feeling had to be natural. Maybe it was a Hinata thing? He didn't think so. If it was then she would have flocks of people around her 'cause they felt the same way that Naruto did. This makes the strange feeling something between just the two of them. It was special.

He liked that. He liked that the feelings he had were special. He didn't want to share Hinata-chan with anybody. Well, sure maybe he would share her with Anko-sensei or their other friends, but that was it. Hinata was his. He liked her _first_ darn it.

Like…like…like…like like…

It hit Naruto like a chakra enhanced eraser thrown by Iruka-sensei.

Naruto liked liked Hinata. As in _liked_ her. His eyes went wide.

"Um…I gotta go Hinata. It was nice hanging out with you. I'll see you later!" Naruto ran off.

He needed to find Iruka-sensei.

Hinata stared after the boy. Tears blurred her vision.

'Hang out? We were just…hanging out? Oh kami…this…this wasn't a date.' Hinata put her head in her hands and cried.

Loving Naruto-kun really hurt. Was it really worth it if he didn't love her back? She wasn't sure anymore.

-With Naruto-

"IRUKA-SENSEI! IRUKA-SENSEI! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR! IM HAVING A CRISIS OUT HERE!"

Iruka opened the door and yanked Naruto in by his shirt.

"The door was open you baka. I've been telling you to come inside for the last two minutes!"

Naruto ignored the man.

"I like Hinata! As in _like_ like! What do I do? What if she doesn't like me back? Can I make her like me back? Iruka-sensei hhheeeellllpppp meeee!" Naruto wailed as he dropped down to his knees.

Iruka looked at the boy and shook his head in amusement.

'_So, he finally figured it out? Took him long enough.'_ Even an idiot could see that Naruto liked Hinata as more than a friend, and she was infatuated with the boy as well.

"First of all get off of yours knees. You have a few more years before you need to do that, and it won't be for me either."

"Huh?" Naruto stood up and looked at his teacher pitifully. "What do I do Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled and led him into the kitchen, and made the boy a cup of tea.

"Have you considered just telling Hinata? I'm sure it will all work out."

"That's it? But-but I just found out how I feel and-and"

"Naruto. Calm. Down. I can assure you that's the first thing you need to do. I'm your sensei. Trust me."

Naruto looked unsure for a moment, but nodded.

"I trust you Iruka-sensei. I'm going to go see Hinata now. Bye!" Naruto ran out of the building.

Iruka smirked.

"I just saved him about two years."

-With Hinata-

Hinata rubbed her eyes and began putting up the food and folding up the picnic blanket. She didn't know how she was going to face Naruto-kun tomorrow. She was so embarrassed!

Hinata began the long trek back to her house. She wasn't looking up so she missed something very important, but it was okay because it didn't miss her. Or should I say he?

A blonde haired boy collided with Hinata and the picnic basket and blanket flew in the air. Hinata ended up flat on her back, with a heavy body on top of her.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sky blue eyes smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I caught you. I got something very important to tell you." He climbed off of her, and helped her up. He picked up the picnic basket, but he couldn't find the blanket anywhere.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she pushed back her hurt, and embarrassment and concentrated on the boy she loved.

"I like you. A lot. Like as in _like_ _like_."

"…." Hinata stared at the boy open mouthed. "WAIT! WHAT? You like me like me? As in _like_ me?"

"Yup!" Naruto smiled at her brightly.

It's a really good thing that Naruto never found the blanket because it made a very nice pillow.

-sorry about the delay, no wifi. Was anybody expecting this?


	24. Chapter 24

101 Rivals

"I wasn't expecting that." Anko whispered to Kurenai. The red eyed kunoichi nodded in agreement. When the two female ninjas didn't have anything planned they liked to spy on Naruto and Hinata. The pre-genin were great sources of amusement to the two women.

"Hell, I thought Hinata was going to be the one to tell him. I thought it was going to take him at least two years before he realized anything. Naruto is kind of dense after all."

Anko and Kurenai had watched the painful 'date', and then watched Naruto run out on Hinata. Kurenai was seconds away from going to comfort the girl when they sensed Naruto's chakra signature. She was glad that she had waited.

Naruto POV

Naruto smiled down at Hinata fondly and picked her up. He managed to juggle her, the picnic basket, and the blanket successfully. He couldn't wait until Hinata woke up. He was half tempted to wait here, but he had to take her home. He had training with Gai and Lee today, and he couldn't be late. They were going to be doing some special training today, but they wouldn't tell him what it was.

The blonde academy student dropped Hinata off at her house and jogged over to the training grounds.

"Yosh! Jogging is very youthful, Naruto!" Gai pumped his fist in the air, and in the background Lee copied him.

"Today you will begin the search for your own youthful rival! Lee's rival is Neji, and mine is Hatake Kakashi! Go my youthful student and search!"

"So youthful, Gai-sensei! I am happy Naruto will finally have his own youthful rival! If he does not find one I will jog around Konoha fifty times only using one leg!"

"I am so proud of you Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" the student and teacher embraced, and youthful happy tears streamed down their faces. Naruto frowned and he wondered where their rainbow background was.

"Well, I'll see you guys. I'm off to find a rival." Naruto turned away from the still embracing duo to begin his search.

-Two hours later-

It was two hours later and Naruto still had not found his rival. At first he thought it was going to be easy. Obviously Hinata was meant to be his rival, but then he thought about it. Hinata was going to be his girlfriend soon, he was going to ask her the moment she woke up, and if she became his rival then it wouldn't be as fun. Lee and his rival Neji are teammates, but Neji doesn't really like Lee so they don't hang out a lot. Gai and his rival Kakashi were friends, but they didn't see each other often.

The problem was Naruto liked Hinata AND he saw her every day. So, Hinata was off his list. Next, he decided that Sasuke-teme was going to be his rival, but…the moment he saw Sasuke the boy's face turned red and he turned around and began walking away from Naruto. Naruto thought that Sasuke was sick or something, and Naruto didn't want to get sick too. Then, Naruto thought that Sasuke must still be pissed off and embarrassed that Naruto AND Hinata kicked his butt during the class sparring sessions.

Naruto snickered.

Now Naruto was stuck. Who was he going to get to be his rival?

-With Hinata-

Hinata yawned and stretched. She looked around, and frowned when she realized that she was in her room. Hadn't she been with Naruto-kun? The past few hours suddenly hit her, and she blushed a dark red.

'Oh dear kami, Naruto-kun _likes_ me!' she swooned and her vision darkened for a few seconds before clearing again. She jumped out of the bed. She needed to go find Naruto-kun!

Hinata made it out of the Hyuuga clan compound and down the road before she realized that she had no idea where Naruto was. She searched for Naruto and hit all of the main spots his apartment, Ichiraku's ramen, the academy, Anko's favorite dango shop, and the training grounds, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba jogged up next to her, and Akamaru ran up beside him.

"Hello Kiba-san." Hinata gave him a small smile, and he grinned back at her.

"So what are you up to today?"

"I'm trying to find Naruto-kun. Have you seen him today?"

"Nah, why do you want to find that loser anyways? We should hang out today. It'll be fun."

"I need to find Naruto. I need to speak with him about something."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Come on Hinata. Let's go out."

"Out?"

"Yeah, sure. Like a date. Let's go out on a date." He put his hand around her waist and she gave an embarrassed squeak. She eased his arm off away from him.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba-san, but I'm not interested."

-Naruto POV-

Naruto smiled as he spotted Hinata in the distance. Kiba and Akamaru came out of nowhere and started walking with her. Naruto was a few yards behind them, but he could see them clearly. His eyes narrowed when Kiba's arm wrapped around her waist.

Naruto started walking faster to try and catch up with her. He inwardly cheered when Hinata moved Kiba's arm away from her.

"Aw come on, Hinata. Just one date. You'll have fun I promise. Heck, you'll have so much fun I might even get a goodnight kiss."

A vicious monster welled up in Naruto's chest. It growled and snapped ferociously. It wanted Kiba dead or at least in tremendous pain.

"No, Kiba."

"No date? Fine. We can always just kiss now." he leaned over and tried to kiss Hinata.

Naruto crossed the last few feet between them, grabbed Kiba's arm, spun him around and punched him in the face.

"You stay away from my girlfriend you bastard!"

When the boys began fighting three things happened at once.

One, Naruto had finally found his rival.

Two, Hinata found the ground.

And three, Anko began cackling madly from her place crouched on top of a nearby building.


	25. Chapter 25

Haha. TL you will find out what's up with Kiba. Don't worry. I won't bash him. I like Kiba too much for that. ;)

101 Spies

Hinata was pretty sure that she was on cloud nine. In one day Naruto had confessed his feelings for her _and_ called her his girlfriend. Her. Hinata. His girlfriend.

Squeal!

After the fight Kiba had waved good bye and left. There seemed to be no hard feelings between the two even though they had just been beating the living snot out of each other. Naruto had waved back while Hinata had watched the two boys absolutely perplexed. She could have sworn that Kiba gave her a playful wink before he had left, but she couldn't be too sure.

After Kiba left Hinata and Naruto had spent the day together. They did some light training, and Naruto told her about his special training mission that he had gotten from Gai. Since the day was already half gone they didn't have much time together. Naruto promised to meet her in the morning to walk to school together.

Hinata couldn't wait.

-That next morning-

Hinata was by the clan compound gate waiting anxiously for Naruto-kun. She had packed them a large bento that they could share for lunch today. She just couldn't believe it. She was dating Naruto! Dating! Gah! She just couldn't believe it. She held back a squeal when she saw him approaching the gate. Squealing would have been very inappropriate. She wasn't a fangirl darn it! She was a girlfriend. The real deal. Not some wannabe.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her with a wide and happy grin.

She looked at him happily. Her grin was as wide as his.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto took her hand and they were on the way to the academy.

The class had taken their relationship in stride. Kiba had smirked at Naruto, but it didn't have any malicious intent. He could tell that Kiba was happy for him. Iruka-sensei had smiled at him knowingly and Naruto made a mental note to take out Iruka-sensei for ramen. Heck, Naruto would even pay for it himself!

Lunchtime went without a hitch. Naruto was delighted by the bento Hinata had brought and rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. She had blushed a dark red, but had not fainted. She thought that she was finally building up some resistance to him. Thank kami.

Now the two had split ways. Hinata had training with Anko, and Naruto had training with Gai and Lee. The moment Hinata found Anko she regretted it. The slightly evil look on her face could only mean trouble for the academy student.

"Today we are going on a reconnaissance mission."

"What are we gathering information about Anko-sensei?"

"Not a what. A who. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata had a bad feeling about this.

-Time skip-

Finding Naruto-kun was easy. Hinata had spent a lot of her time stalking him so it was a piece of cake. Currently she was hiding behind a tree, and watching the boy with her Byakugan. Anko was somewhere up in the trees watching Hinata. Anko was mildly impressed. Hinata had to have at least mid-genin spying techniques. Most genin were loud and sloppy, but Hinata was quiet, and knew how much she could get away with before someone became aware of her presence. The only thing she really needed to work on was suppressing her chakra. Anko would make sure she worked on that next. The girl had potential.

-With Naruto-

Naruto dodged a punch from Lee.

"Yosh! I am glad that you have found a rival Naruto-kun and so soon!" Gai beamed at the boy.

Naruto grunted as he blocked a kick from Lee with his right arm.

"Thanks. Kiba's pretty cool."

"But I thought he was flirting with Hinata-San? Isn't that unyouthful?" Lee asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not really. He didn't really mean it. He was just playing around."

"How do you know?" Gai asked.

Lee launched a flying kick at Naruto but the blonde ducked, and Lee went flying over his head. Moments later Lee was back and Naruto was still stuck on the defensive.

"Kiba wasn't angry when he left. He just waved, said goodbye, and winked at Hinata-chan. It was just a playful wink though. I could tell. When he did that I realized that he knew that I could hear their earlier conversation. Kiba's got really good senses he should have smelled or heard me coming up the side walk behind him. If he really had wanted to take Hinata-chan away from me he would have just turned around and challenged me. But he didn't. So he doesn't. Besides he seemed really happy for us in class today."

"You are very observant Naruto! How youthful!" Gai pumped his fist in the air and Lee copied the motion.

"Graduation is two months away Naruto-San. Do you think that you'll be on the same team with Hinata?" Lee asked. The boys took a break from their sparring and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I don't know. I hope so." Naruto guzzled his water he pulled the bottle of water away with a relieved sigh. "I'm not sure how they set up the teams. Is it random or skill based or compatibility based? Do you know?"

"Neji, Tenten and I are a combat team."

Naruto frowned.

"I wonder what kind of skills I have. My taijutsu is okay, but that's all I'm good for. My ninjutsu sucks and my genjutsu is nonexistent." he said feeling very discouraged. It seemed like Hinata was good at everything. With the mediocre skills Naruto had he would probably be placed with a team of misfits. Heck he could even be paired up with Sasuke-teme and one of his fangirls!

"Do not sell yourself short Naruto-kun. It is very unyouthful!" Gai cried.

Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry. I just don't really see anything special about me. I'm going to be Hokage. I know that already, but right now I'm not skilled enough to specialize in any one thing."

"Try asking Hinata-San. Sometimes it is hard for people to see their own youthfulness. A youthful individual like Hinata will easily see your youth." Lee smiled at him winningly, his teeth sparkled white.

"You really think so? Okay, I'm going to go ask her. I'll be back in a sec."

Much to Hinata's disbelief Naruto jogged right up to her tree, and poked his head around it and looked at her.

"Hey Hinata, I'm glad you stopped by today. I have a question for you. What kinda stuff do you think I specialize in?"

Hinata's mouth opened and closed a few times before she snapped out of her stupor.

"Naruto-kun...how did you find me?"

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I always know where you are Hinata-chan."

"oh." oh. Oh no. If Naruto always knew where she was what about the night she was tied up under his bed?

"You've gotten a lot better since you first started, but now I can sense you the moment you come at least five yards away from me. Hey, do you think maybe that could be what I'm good at? Sensing chakra?" he asked excitedly.

Unfortunately, Naruto never got his answer. Hinata had fainted the moment she concluded that Naruto knew that she was hiding under his bed That Day and still stripped his clothes, and later his towel.

Unfortunately, for Hinata Anko had never told her about the chakra suppressing ropes that she had bound the girl in.

Fortunately for Anko she got to witness this absolutely hilarious event AND she knew the three academy students that were going to make up this year's reconnaissance team.

Anko loved following these brats around.


	26. Chapter 26

I edited this chapter so make someone happy. I knew someone was going to complain about it...oh well. I hope youre happy. :)

101 Books

Over the next two weeks Anko trained her two brats in chakra suppressing and sensing. Surprisingly Naruto was advanced for his rank in both. Anko put the kid at low-chunin which quite frankly surprised the hell out of her. When she asked the boy she got a very interesting explanation.

"Well, I like pulling pranks. It's fun and they make me think a lot. Each prank is unique, and each prankee is unique. I have to adjust to each prankee. About two years ago I started pranking ninja clans. Some of my earlier pranks were thwarted because they always managed to spot me. I had to learn how to hide my chakra. It's still kind of hard to do it without concentrating, but I got the hang of it. Hinata-chan helps me with chakra sensing. When she first started following me around I could sense her, but she kept getting better at hiding herself so I had to keep getting better at sensing her. Because of her I can usually tell when someone is following me. It's awesome! It's helped me escape from angry prankees a lot! The only one that I can't sense too well is Iruka-sensei…he's just weird that way."

Due to her past hobby of stalking Naruto, Hinata's stealth, and tracking was pretty good too. Anko ranked her as high-genin. Training the two turned out to be pretty fun. She would make them evade her snakes for as long as possible. It was a difficult assignment especially since her snakes followed them by scent, heat signature, and chakra.

Unfortunately, Anko had not been able to get her hands on her third brat yet. Key word: yet.

-Naruto POV-

"Kiba get away from Hinata!"

Naruto pushed the other boy away and dislodged his arm from Hinata's waist.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Kiba yelled.

"Well she doesn't belong to you either!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. Kiba and Naruto had been this way since their fight a few weeks ago. Most of their arguments were in jest, and occasionally she would get dragged into the middle of them. She didn't mind though. The boys were closer than ever.

Hinata smiled to herself. She was glad that her Naruto-kun made another friend. He didn't have many of them. Even some of the other students shunned the blonde boy with the sunny personality. It was depressing. What's wrong with her Naruto-kun? Naruto is a good person. He's friendly, loyal, and oh so very loveable. People should be swarming him, and trying to make him their friend, but instead they treated Sasuke-san that way. Quite frankly, Hinata didn't understand the appeal of the black haired boy. His personality was far too abrasive, and he was arrogant and rude.

Sasuke's parents were dead…his whole family was dead. She knew that. She believed that a part of his personality may have been shaped by that traumatic event, but did that really excuse his behavior now? Naruto-kun never got the chance to meet his family. As far as Hinata knew, Naruto had been alone for most of his life. He had more of a right to be so angry than Sasuke. At least, Sasuke once had a family. At least he had good memories to look back on. Naruto had no memories. He had nothing.

Hinata sighed. Maybe she was being too judgemental. She didn't know how Sasuke worked, and there was no way for now how deep his pain ran. She was just beyond thankful that Naruto had turned out the way he was. She just hoped that Sasuke managed to find the strength to move on with his life and be happy. To let go.

"How the hell are you doing that?" she tuned back into the boys at the shout of disbelief. Naruto was tree walking. He stood upside down on a branch and stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

"I told you I could do it you mutt."

"Mutt? I'll let that slide as long as you show me how to do that."

"Let it slide? Psch. Whatever." Naruto jumped down. "Okay, this is how you do it."

Hinata watched Naruto show Kiba how to tree climb for a few minutes before joining them. The three academy students spent the rest of the lunch period working on their chakra control, and after a few minutes of debate Hinata and Naruto decided to bring him to their afternoon training session…with Anko.

-Anko POV-

Three blips popped up on Anko's internal chakra radar. Three, not two.

Anko began to cackle madly.

Everything was going according to plan.

-Kiba POV-

'_This lady is crazy!_' Kiba dodged a strike from a snake summon. He was sure that it was lethal so he worked harder to avoid it. Akamaru was right beside him running from his own set of snake summons. Anko had Hinata and Naruto run with him for the first hour before she sent them off to work on their chakra suppressing. Kiba thought it was a set up.

They knew this lady was crazy, but they neglected to tell him. He was so going to punch Naruto after this, and maybe kiss Hinata on the cheek. That would definitely piss off the blonde traitor. He wasn't going to make Hinata angry though. She was kind of scary. In fact, most of the class was wary of the Hyuuga heiress after she thoroughly trashed Sasuke during their class match. Kiba did _not_ want a jyuuken to the face, or heart, or nads. Especially the nads. Those were too useful to be damaged.

-Two hours later-

Kiba twitched on the ground and moaned softly.

"You still have enough energy to twitch? Tch. I must be slipping." Anko grabbed the exhausted boy and tossed him over his shoulder, she picked up his ninken and deposited him on her other shoulder.

"Time to find my other toys."

Five minutes later she found Hinata, and Naruto. The two were talking quietly, but before Anko made it close enough to hear what they were saying Hinata fainted into Naruto's arms.

"Dammit! I missed the show."

-ten minutes earlier with Hinata and Naruto-

"Do you think she killed him yet?" Hinata asked in all seriousness.

"Nah, Kiba's strong. He'll survive the first week." He said just as serious. The couple looked at each other before breaking down in giggles. Manly giggles on Naruto's end of course.

"I've been thinking Hinata," he said after they calmed down, "Kiba's pretty cool, loyal, and nice."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"So do you think that maybe we can let him join us?"

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't be serious.

"I know I know. We just got together not long ago, but I think it'll be good for us."

'_I think he is serious._' Hinata thought in shock. Her face began to turn red.

"I mean, two is good and all, but I think we could do so much more with three of us. Just think of all of the possibilities! I got this awesome book their other day, and you'll be amazed at what three people could do with their bodies. Heck, just me and Kiba alone could do some pretty cool things, ya know, us being two boys and all."

Hinata let out a squeak before collapsing in Naruto's arms.

And she didn't even know she had a thing for yaoi.

"I'll tell you all about the book when you wake up. Gai-sensei highlighted the best training techniques in it.

AN: miss me? My Wi-Fi is out. I'm sad.


	27. Chapter 27

101 Mirrors

Over the course of three weeks Kiba was integrated into their small group smoothly. He was a true friend, and Naruto and Hinata were glad that their choice to bring him into their fold was a good one. Kiba ate with them during lunch, sat near them during class time, and joined their training sessions with Anko after class. Since he already had background in taijutsu, and it was a clan taijutsu style he didn't train with Gai, but whenever Anko was busy he and Hinata sparred with Lee and Naruto.

On another note, Naruto's skills in chakra sensing and suppressing were growing rapidly. They had grown to the point that he felt like it was finally time to prank who should be the hardest prankee ever, or should I say prankees? To put it simply Naruto was _finally_ going to go after the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto had debated whether or not to tell Kiba, and Hinata, but decided against it. He didn't want either of them to get into trouble, and he wanted Hinata to be able to have plausible deniability. If he got caught, she could get in trouble if she knew what he was going to do. So, he just wasn't going to tell her.

Any other sane person would think that because Hinata _Hyuuga_ was his girlfriend that he would not prank the _Hyuuga_ compound. However, Naruto wasn't any sane person, if he was even sane at all. One of the main reasons that Naruto was going to prank the _Hyuuga_ compound because _Hinata_ Hyuuga was his girlfriend. Most of the Hyuugas were just downright stuck up. They were mean to his Hinata-chan and they deserved to be punished. In Naruto's defense it was going to be good for them. They would definitely learn from it and hopefully it would take them down a peg or two.

At the moment Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to do to them. He didn't want to repeat any pranks and some ideas just seemed really corny. He didn't want to dye the whole clan's hair pink, or something dumb like that. The situation didn't call for graffiti, bugs, or traditional pranks. The Hyuugas deserved something special.

They deserved a prank just for them.

A light bulb turned on in Naruto's head, flickered and then burnt out. He pouted. He patted the side of his head a few times. The light bulb flickered again, and after a sharper rap to his head it shown brightly.

Like many villains of the old Naruto started rubbing his hands together and chuckling evilly.

Far, far away from the village Anko sneezed.

-Time skip-

Naruto hummed dramatic music in his head as he snuck into the clan compound lugging several cans of special paint. It took him a greater part of the night to finish his Super Awesome Master Prank. He finished off his prank in Hinata's room. To evade suspicion he had to prank her as well. He hoped she didn't mind.

Naruto painted the last corner of the wall and nodded to himself. Coincidentally, Hinata began to stir. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked sleepily. She looked at the blonde haired boy, and then she turned her head to the right and looked at him again, and again, and again. Naruto-kuns were everywhere!

It was one of her greatest dreams come true.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the girl perplexed when she fainted, "why does she always faint when I'm in her room?"

Shrugging, Naruto picked up his can of paint and left the now reflective room.

When the Hyuugas woke up there was chaos. Every single surface, including the floors but bizarrely not the ceiling, was coated in a mirror like substance. Their byakugans were ineffective, and the only thing they could see was themselves and each other. Again and again and again.

Turns out Naruto had somehow angled the paint. The clan compound became a giant funhouse mirror maze. People bumped into each other repeatedly, and even got lost on their way to the bathroom.

By the end of the day the Great Hyuuga clan was humiliated, Naruto was satisfied, Hinata was disappointed, and old man Hokage made sure to keep a copy of the report in his 'special files' for his own amusement, and perhaps future blackmail.

AN: It took me a good thirty minutes to think of a good, but not corny or overdone prank for the Hyuugas. How did I do?


	28. Chapter 28

101 First Times

When Naruto went to bed that night he did not expect to wake up gagged and tied to a chair. Because really who expects to wake up gagged? Well, despite him not actually planning it or whatever he was still gagged and bound to a chair only kami knows where.

The blonde haired nin blinked and looked around. The interrogation room? Wow, he felt honored. He hadn't been in here since he painted the nose of every deer in the Nara compound red. He grumbled behind his gag.

A man with a ton of scars on his face entered the room. Naruto gave him a muffled greeting. The man pulled out his gag roughly and Naruto worked his mouth around trying to get the dry feeling to go away.

"What's up, Ibiki?"

Naruto had met Ibiki through Anko-sensei. One day the man had shown up at the dango stand and Anko introduced them before focusing her attention back to dango. Ibiki had a morbid sense of humor and for some reason had taken a liking to Naruto. Why? He wasn't quite sure, but hey he wasn't complaining.

"What did you do to the Hyuuga compound brat, and why?"

Ibiki just took out the fun of everything. He didn't even bother trying to scare the blond haired academy student.

"I painted it."

"You what?" Ibiki asked in disbelief.

Naruto sighed at the man. Really, he was no fun at all today.

"Can I at least get ominous lighting before I tell you about my evil plans?" he pouted. Ibiki rolled his eyes and nodded at the nin watching behind the one way glass. The lights dimmed and Naruto nodded happily.

"Great. Thanks."

"Get on with it you little brat."

"Geez, fine. I painted the Hyuuga compound with some reflective paint. That's all."

"That doesn't explain why they had so many problems exiting the compound and with their Byakugan." Ibiki growled.

Naruto grinned happily. The man was finally getting into the spirit of things.

"That's the beauty of it. I didn't have to do anything. They did all of the work."

"What?"

Naruto smirked.

"As far as I know the Byakugan allows the Hyuugas to see 360 degrees around them, and quite possibly through walls. When I first entered the compound a few months ago I wondered how they could all stand to live so near to each other. I mean would they see some gross stuff like them going to the bathroom or yah know doing to do? That led me to believe that the walls in the Hyuuga compound were special. That they couldn't be seen through. The mirror like paint coated on every surface made it harder for them to see things with their regular sight, but not impossible. It's when they turn on their Byakugan that they encountered a problem. Their Byakugan granted them 360 degree vision, that's great, but that just made it _worse_. They just saw themselves over and over again. BAM! Giant funhouse mirror. Couple that with dozens of Hyuugas, and it's like an interactive maze. Heck, most of them look alike so they probably thought it was just themselves they were seeing." Naruto laughed. "oh man I wish I would've stayed! I would've given anything to see that!"

Ibiki hid a smirk. He wished he could have seen that too. Behind the one way glass the Hokage smirked. He was glad that he had gotten to see that.

"How did you get inside the clan compound? Hinata?"

Naruto's smile disappeared.

"No. Hinata had nothing to do with this. Neither did Kiba. I didn't tell them about my prank cause I didn't want them to get into trouble too."

"Then how did you get in?"

Naruto shrugged.

"That's easy. I just avoided the guards."

"The guards with their 360 degree Byakugan?" Ibiki asked doubtfully.

"No, the guards with their _almost_ 360 degree Byakugan."

Behind the glass Hiashi Hyuuga stilled, and the Hokage wondered what the fallout of this incident will be. This was the second time that the compound had been infiltrated. The first had caused the death of his brother, and almost the loss of his eldest daughter. Now, the price was not as high, merely humiliation, but proved a point. The Hyuuga compound was nowhere near as secure as they had thought. Their security had grown lax.

After a long pause Naruto continued talking his voice thoughtful.

"It's not hard to get in. Not really. I've already been in there a few times. It took me a few hours, but I understood the rotation, and their weaknesses." Naruto frowned, "The first time I went in there was months ago, and they are still on the same guard schedule. I'm no genius, but…even I know that's stupid."

The Hokage coughed trying to hold in a laugh. He had told Hiashi to make the compound more secure years ago. He had the feeling that hearing it from a twelve year old would finally be the straw that broke the camel's back. Figuratively speaking of course.

Ibiki took charge of the conversation, and steered it back.

"If Hyuuga Hinata was not aware of your plans how did she manage to make it out of the compound to train with you?"

"Well, Hinata isn't stupid. She just followed the path."

"What path?" Ibiki asked confused. Hiashi and the Sandaime voiced the same thought.

"The path on the ceiling. _Duh_. I left it paint free. All they had to do was walk on the ceiling instead on the floor, and avoid all the chaos below. Then she just had to navigate the compound upside down using mostly memory. It's not hard if you lived there your whole life, and I'm pretty sure all of the Hyuuga have lived there for years."

The clan head flushed a dark red in embarrassment. If Naruto had seen it he would have known that Hinata got her blush from her father.

"Well, that's it." Naruto said. "my super awesome prank in detail."

Ibiki left the room, and entered the room with the one way window. He looked at the Hokage and the still embarrassed Hyuuga clan head.

"What do you want us to do with him?" he asked.

Hiashi clenched his jaw and glared daggers at the boy still tied to a chair in the other room. He wanted to kill the brat but…

"Nothing." He finally said. "do nothing. The boy exposed a great weakness of ours that could have caused future problems. We will soon fix it. Sandaime-sama, it is up to you."

The Hokage frowned. He couldn't let the boy go unpunished.

"Let him out and tell him to meet me in my office."

-at the Hokage's office-

Hinata fidgeted in her chair as she waited for the Hokage. A ninja had shown up during her training session and told her that the Hokage had requested her presence. Under normal circumstances Hinata would have been terrified and thought tha she had somehow done something wrong. However, Hinata knew exactly why she was here. Naruto-kun. She just hoped they didn't get into too much trouble even though she didn't have anything to do with the prank. I mean, why was she here if she didn't do anything? She was surely going to get punished as well for some reason.

Hinata turned and paled when the Hokage entered the room followed by her father and Naruto. She met Naruto's eyes and he winked at her.

Her face flushed.

'Dear kami, Naruto-kun will be the death of me.'

Naruto sat down in the chair beside Hinata and her father stood near the Hokage's chair. Both men looked at them disapprovingly and Hinata ducked her head.

Naruto frowned at them.

"Why is Hinata-chan here? I told you she didn't have anything to do with my prank."

"She is here to help with your punishment Naruto." The Sandaime said.

"Nani?" the academy students cried out.

"Naruto you need to realize that your actions have consequences. Hinata is here to help you realize that your comrades can be hurt because of something that you have done."

"But-"

"No Naruto," the Hokage interrupted the blonde, "both of you will pay for your actions. Hopefully, this will teach you about being more conscious of your future teammates."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. So much for plausible deniability.

"So what is our punishment?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You two are to clean up the Hyuuga compound by the end of the day. If you don't then I will enlist Iruka's aid in finding a more severe punishment."

"Anything but that!" Naruto yelled. The Hokage fought the urge to roll his eyes. Hiashi didn't.

-time skip-

"Naruto-kun you take the south corridor and I'll take the east." Hinata said. Naruto nodded. It wouldn't take long to clean the Hyuuga compound. The paint Naruto used to coat it in was painfully easy to get rid of. Just add water and bam! It was gone.

Three hours later and they were down to the last room. Hinata's. Hiashi had been watching them the last few minutes to ensure that they completed their work with no slacking off.

"my room is last Naruto-kun. I'll show you where it is."

"Don't worry I know where it is." Naruto smiled at her.

"You do?" Hinata's words were echoed in Hiashi's thoughts.

"Of course I do. Why would I forget the room where we had out 'first time'?"

"Nani?"

"Yeah, you don't remember? I came in late at night to ask you something and you asked me to do it so I said okay."

"D-do it?" Hiashi stuttered.

Hinata gaped.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto stopped walking and looked at her hurt, "I thought it was pretty good for our first time and you were so tired you fell asleep afterward."

-thump-

-thump-

Naruto picked Hinata up, and wondered at the mystery of the Hyuuga compound.

"I didn't know this place had an echo."

Around the corner Hiashi's leg twitched. Later, he would wake up and try to kill Naruto and save his poor innocent daughter from the perverted boy's clutches.

Next Installment: Hinata and Hiashi learn the truth about Naruto and Hinata's 'First Time'.

AN: This has been on my laptop for a week waiting for me to finish it. I am happy that it turned out so well. Can you guess about their first time?


	29. Chapter 29

So I want to start by saying that an incredibly long review motivated me to finish this chapter. They promised to review each and every one of my stories. So sue me, I'm a review whore. _ this chapter is funny, cute, and oh so priceless, but if you want to…you can pay me in reviews…I like reviews. _ and cookies. _

Oh yeah and in this case virtue means virginity.

101 priceless moments

Naruto laid Hinata down in her bed for what felt like the millionth time since he had known her. He didn't mind though. He had gotten used to it. He made her comfortable before moving onto her walls to wipe off the reflective paint.

Naruto had one more wall left and then-

-BANG-

Hinata's room door slammed open. A glowering Hiashi had his heart set on destroying Naruto. Naruto looked at the man nervously and for some strange reason felt the need to hide his special man bits.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

Hinata sat up and eeped at the scream. She focused on her enraged father glaring down at Naruto with his Byakugan on. He stalked toward Naruto and the boy shrunk against the wall in terror.

"Father! What are you trying to do to Naruto-kun?" the man turned his glare to her and it diminished slightly.

"I am protecting your virtue!"

"My virtue?"

"What's a virtue?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata blushed and stuttered for the first time in a long time.

"U-um it's um." She shot her dad an annoyed look for putting her into this predicament.

"It's what you stole from my daughter!" he turned his rage back on full force but Naruto stood up to the man.

"Hey I'm no stealer, er, thief!"

Hiashi glared at the boy.

"Are you saying she wanted it? She's only twelve!"

"I don't know! I don't know what a virtue is so how could I steal it? And for one thing how are you protecting it if I already stole it. Not that I stole it, but that doesn't make any sense!"

Hiashi pointed at him.

"I heard you talking! About your 'first time' I won't condone this relationship any longer! My Hinata is too young for such activities."

Hinata was mortified. Her father was trying to protect her innocence that she had apparently lost one night and didn't remember it. Oh my god…was Naruto just that good? Her face flushed and even darker red. It was quite an impressive sight to behold. Naruto would have likened it to the red chili peppers in a bowl of spicy pork ramen. If he had been paying attention of course, but he wasn't. Naruto was far too busy arguing with Hiashi.

"Too young for what? Virtue?" Naruto asked. He wished someone would tell him what the hell that word meant.

"No one is too young for virtue! I doubt you even had it so you stole my beloved daughters! She probably had one of her episodes when you did that to her! You stole a pivotal moment in her life!"

Naruto scratched his head.

"I really don't know what we are talking about anymore."

"My Hinata's 'first time'!" Hiashi roared.

"Oh! That? I don't see what the big deal was. It was my first time too."

"So what? You are both too young!"

"But why?" Naruto whined. "I see people doing it all the time."

"What?" Hiashi choked, "where?"

"On the street, at the academy, in shops. You know, everywhere."

Hiashi wanted to cry. Had the world changed so much that people were _doing it_ even in the open where children could see? Maybe he would lock Hinata up in the compound. He needed to save her from the madness before it was too late and more damage was done to his sweet daughter.

Hinata on the other hand began to understand. A light bulb in her head went off.

"Oh!" she finally knew what Naruto-kun was talking about and wow she and her father had seriously misunderstood the situation.

"Father," Hinata waited until the distressed man looked at her. She had never seen him this emotional before, but she thought Naruto brought that part in everyone, "father, um Naruto-kun doesn't mean that um," she flushed, "_that_ kind of _first time_, but another. O-our first kiss."

Oh dear kami their first kiss! But she had thought that was just a dream!

"Is that what he was talking about?" Naruto asked perplexed, "man you Hyuuga sure do overreact over the smallest things."

Hiashi felt himself deflate.

"F-first kiss?" to his embarrassment he stuttered. He hadn't done that since he was a small child.

"Yeah, I snuck in a while ago to ask Hinata a question and she asked for a kiss. Then she went back to sleep."

More like fainted, but Naruto didn't really notice her fainting anymore. It was as natural as him eating ramen three times a day.

Hiashi coughed in embarrassment before giving the two a curt nod and leaving the room in a hurry. Naruto and Hinata stared after him.

"Hinata your dad is really weird."

-2 weeks later-

Hinata had come to terms with her and Naruto's first kiss. She couldn't believe that it had happened so long ago and that she had thought it was just a dream.

Since that day Naruto had not entered the Hyuuga compound. The guards were wary of him, but that's not why he didn't go inside. The thing is Naruto was kind of weirded out by Hinata's dad. He'd yelled at Naruto, confused him and then just left the room without any sort of explanation.

Naruto came to the conclusion that Hiashi Hyuuga was most definitely insane. With that in mind Naruto swore to himself that he would do his dammest to make sure that he never pissed Hiashi off. I mean, the man went crazy when he learned that he and Hinata had kissed. How would Hiashi react when they did something more, like you know, get down on his knees for Hinata. Or whatever the hell Iruka-sensei was trying to tell him about.

-with Hinata-

"Yosh! Your flames of youth shine brightly today Hinata!" Gai cheered.

Hinata panted and dodged a punch from lee.

"T-thanks Gai-sensei." She panted.

Today she and Naruto-kun had traded places. Anko took Naruto and Gai too Hinata. Hinata was very happy for the change. Yeah, she felt bad for Naruto, but she'd rather get punched in the gut then train with Anko.

-With Naruto-

Naruto slurped up his ramen and stared at Anko sensei. The jounin was in hysterics and banging on the table with her fist.

"And then what happened, gaki?" she asked after she gasped for breath.

"He just got quiet and left the room! Man, Hinata's dad is really crazy I hate that she has to deal with that."

Anko wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh goddammit! I wish I could've seen that!" she let out another loud guffaw.

Naruto slurped down the last of his ramen.

"So what are we doing today Anko-sensei?"

Anko's mirth died down to chuckles.

"Well since Kiba is busy today I'm going to change up our plans. Do you remember that bet we made?"

ou remember that bet we made?""Yeah," Naruto scowled, "the one you cheated on."

Anko waved her hand.

"Whatever. But do you remember the lesson?"

"Sure, I gotta watch what I say to people and pay more attention." He said.

"Exactly. Now gaki, I want to tell you something about your dear Hinata-chan that you should have figured out a long time ago. Do you notice that most of the time when she faints around you it's because you say er, certain things."

"Yeah, like when I called her pretty and stuff?" he asked.

"Sorta, but not always. Sometimes," Anko paused and wondered how she could put this, "sometimes the things you say have different…connotations."

"What's a connotation?"

Anko rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Sometimes when you say stuff they have other meanings."

"Like when Iruka-sensei gives me money and tells me to go buy a bowl of ramen when he's grading papers when he really means 'leave me alone I'm trying to work'?"

"Yes. No. what? You pick up on that?" Anko had thought Naruto was oblivious to that.

"Sure I do. That's why I make sure to show up when I know he's grading."

Anko laughed.

"You little brat! And I thought you were innocent."

Naruto grinned at her wickedly and Anko smirked. Maybe this conversation was going to be easier than she thought.

"So as I was saying brat, some things you say to Hinata have double meanings and she picks up on it a lot."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought and Anko leaned over in her seat in anticipation. Did Naruto finally understand?

"So…what you're saying is…Hinata is…"

Anko held her breathe.

"A romantic!"

She face faulted.

'_Okayyyy so maybe he doesn't understand.'_

"That's why she acted that way when I called her pretty and stuff and that's why she fainted one time when we were in Ichiraku's 'cause I said something romantic and I didn't notice it! Hinata's a romantic!" He bounced in his seat in excitement.

Anko stared at him. While Naruto might have been right, that's not exactly what she was talking about. Hinata may have been romantic, but she was definitely something else as well something that started with a 'P' and ended with an 'ERVERTED'. She shook her head.

"Yeah, that." she said dryly. Truthfully, Anko didn't want to burst Naruto's bubble. The kid was so darn oblivious and innocent that she didn't want to ruin it. Okay, so maybe she did want to ruin it, but not yet. She could get a lot of entertainment out of this right now. She smirked.

'_I'll just wait a few years.'_

"I gotta go see Hinata, Anko-nee. Thank you!" Naruto paid the bill and ran out of the ramen shop.

Three hours later Naruto had put the finishing touches on Hinata's surprise. He tracked his girlfriend down and waved at her while running.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata wiped the sweat off of her brow and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Are you done training for the day?"

"Yup. All done with that. Come on I wanna show you something!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her off of the training field.

"But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You're gonna love it!" he grinned at her over his shoulder and she found herself smiling back. Naruto's excitement was infectious and she found herself speeding up until she was running along with him.

To Hinata's surprise they ended up on top of the Hokage Mountain. She hesitated for a moment before she continued to follow Naruto. She had both bad memories and good memories of this place, but at the moment her good memories outweighed the bad.

She gasped when they made it to the top. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the picnic laid out before her. Takeout from various restaurants was laid around in no specific order and in the center was a bouquet of flowers. Naruto ran toward the flowers and picked them up and brought them back toward her. Hinata met him half way and sniffled back her tears; she brought the flowers to her face and sniffed them.

"All of this is for me?" she asked.

"Of course! We've never been on a date before so I thought that we could have a picnic together and watch the sunset. This is the best place in all of Konoha to watch the sunset. And…" Naruto blushed and gave her a shy smile, "and this is where I realized how much I liked you."

Hinata sniffled again and threw her arms around the blonde haired boy. She hugged her back. After a moment they sat down to eat.

Hinata was dirty, she was pretty sure she absolutely reeked, and her clothes were torn and had grass, dirt, and bloodstains on them, but Naruto was looking at her like she was the only one in the world. She was sure that this moment couldn't get any more perfect.

After they finished eating Naruto grabbed her hand and held it. Slowly the sun began to set. He turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for believing in me, and for being here for me. I want to thank you being my friend even though I can be really annoying sometimes. I want to thank you for being with me, for being my girlfriend." He stared into her beautiful eyes. "I want to thank you for being so amazing, and nice, and loving and compassionate. Thank you for giving me this chance of being your boyfriend even though I never officially asked."

Naruto blushed in shame.

"So today…I want you to know that I will be the best boyfriend that I can be. I never want to hurt you. I never want to make you cry. I only want to make you smile, and laugh and be happy." Naruto paused when he saw her eyes well up with tears.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?"

Hinata couldn't talk. She was afraid she was going to break down in happy tears.

"I…I'll understand if you don't want to be with me so…so I'm going to ask you the right way. Just in case, so you don't feel like you have to be with me." Naruto licked his lips. "Hinata Hyuuga…will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sniffled once before launching herself at Naruto.

"Yes!"

The word penetrated Naruto's mind a couple seconds later and he grinned so wide it hurt.

"This can't get any more perfect." Naruto said. Hinata pulled back from the hug.

"Yes it can." And then she pressed her lips to his. Naruto kissed her back softly before he felt her go slack in his arms. He smiled and pulled her completely in his lap and watched the night sky fill with stars.

"Absolutely perfect." He murmured.


	30. Chapter 30

I wanted to get up to 800 reviews last chapter but you guys took for freaking ever. This chapter has been waiting for me to edit it for about two days. Everyone can thank Graypdrink for bringing in those last few reviews that pushed you over the edge.

And now…I give you the next chapter

101 Skirts

"I'm bored." Naruto complained. Both Kiba and Hinata sighed in agreement.

Two weeks ago Anko had taught them something new. Water walking. It had taken a week for the three pre-genins to master it. Usually they would just go to Anko and find something else to do, but the kunoichi had been sent out on an extended mission. Now they were bored, alone and on top of a random lake.

Unfortunately being bored was the only requirement Naruto needed to do something dangerous and/or risky. Usually prank somebody.

Only a fool would think that Naruto would stop pranking. Hokage-jiji never said he had to stop. He just said that his teammates would get in trouble too. So being the awesome friend that he is Naruto decided to include his friends into the prank planning and executing. It had taken Naruto the last two days to convince his friends play a prank with him. They knew the risks, but they decided that the experience (and amusement) that comes with pranking would be worth it.

However, they didn't have anybody to prank. Naruto had decided that if they were going to prank somebody it would be big...and they would deserve it.

This leads to Naruto's current predicament. Boredom.

Naruto sat on the water and scowled. Kiba and Hinata preferred to stand. They had found out a long time ago that Naruto could do things on water that they just couldn't. With Hinata's use of the Byakugan they learned that Naruto expelled more chakra then them and bizarrely had less control problems because more surface area was used.

Naruto thought that it almost made sense, but he wasn't exactly sure why he expelled more chakra then his friends.

"Wanna play tag?" Kiba asked.

Hinata and Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing I just..." Naruto hesitated. "I've never played tag before."

Hinata bit her lip and looked down.

"Me neither."

"Well why not?" Kiba asked absolutely scandalized.

"None of the kids in the Hyuuga compound play games like that and kids outside...they avoid me because I'm a Hyuuga."

Naruto lay back on the water and looked at the sky.

"Other kids don't play with me. Ever."

Kiba shook his head. Why would people avoid such two great people? It didn't make much sense, but Kiba decided he wouldn't be stupid like those other people. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his friendship with Hinata and Naruto. They were his best friends. His pack. And pack always stuck together.

"Well I don't know what their problem is but you guys have me now. And I wanna play tag with you. You guys know the rules right?"

Naruto and Hinata perked up and nodded.

Kiba grinned and leaned over to touch Naruto.

"You're it!"

The three kids played tag for at least an hour before Kiba and Hinata got tired. They decided to play a few more minutes before calling it quits and giving their dwindling chakra a rest. Currently Naruto was it, but they couldn't find him!

"Where'd he go?" Kiba looked around the expanse of water but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Hinata shook her head.

"This makes no sense he was just here."

"Byakugan?" Kiba asked.

"Byakugan?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh! Oh yeah! Byakugan!"

Hinata activated her doujutsu and looked for her missing boyfriend. Perhaps Naruto had learned a genjutsu?

Her search was fruitless. Hinata turned to Kiba in order to tell him and screamed! Something grabbed her ankle before letting her go!

She looked down into the water and gasped in shock.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was under the water and grinning up at the two gob smacked preteens. He waved and opened his mouth and let out a stream of bubbles.

"We can't hear you dummy." Kiba said.

Naruto pulled himself halfway out of the water and sat down. His feet still dangling in the water as if he was sitting on a chair, or on the side of a pool.

"I said it's a good thing Hinata doesn't wear skirts."

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Cause I would have been able to see right up it."

Hinata squeaked and Kiba caught her before she could fall into the water. He shook his head at Naruto.

"If you would've been any other person I'm sure you would've been slapped."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused, but he never got his answer.

"Hey gakis!" Kiba and Naruto turned to Anko and grinned at their sensei.

"Get over here brats! I got something important to tell you!"

What could it be? With Anko it could be good, it could be bad, it could be downright perverted or in this case it could be dire to their likelihood of becoming a genin team.

AN: anyone know what Anko has to say?


	31. Chapter 31

I was in hysterics when I was writing this chapter. Oh and guess what? I have a beta woot woot!

On another note…I have a new poll up so if you are interested in my yaoi works please vote! Let's get to 900 reviews this chapter people! I had over 5k+ views yesterday and only 42 reviews…really guys? Really? That is kind of depressing… Send me ideas and you just might see them in here! I've already taken a few suggestions. :)

101 Missions

"Wake the other brat up. This is something important, and I need all of you to pay attention," Anko said seriously.

Naruto shook Hinata awake, and all three pre-Genin concentrated on their teacher. Anko sighed.

"The likelihood of you three becoming a Genin team is very low." Anko held her hand up to quiet their protests.

"I'm not saying that you guys won't become Genin, I'm just saying that the chances of you all being on one team is next to nil. I've talked to the Hokage. I've pled your case to try to get you to be the next reconnaissance team, but he has other plans for you three."

The three academy students stared at her silently. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. She was not going to cry. She had to stay strong for Naruto-kun.

"I'm going to give you guys a chance to become a team, a real team. I'm going to give you a mission. If you succeed, the chances of you three being on one Genin team will go up, but, if you fail, you are doomed to be separated."

Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata perked up.

"Do you accept this mission?" Anko asked solemnly. They nodded frantically, and Anko threw a scroll at them. Kiba caught it.

"Inside is your mission. You are to report to me in one week. The report time and location is inside of the scroll. Good luck, brats." Anko vanished in a swirl of leaves.

All three of them looked at the scroll. Kiba tried to open it, but it wouldn't come loose. He frowned and turned it until he saw a seal. A memory tickled his brain, and he bit into his thumb and wiped the blood on the scroll. It opened with a soft poof.

MISSION DETAILS

TARGET: HATAKE KAKASHI

MISSION: RETRIEVE ORANGE BOOK FROM HIS PERSON. DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELVES.

BONUS MISSION: RETRIEVE ALL ORANGE BOOKS FROM HIS POSSESSION

REPORT TIME AND LOCATION: 1:30 P.M., ONE WEEK FROM TODAY, HOKAGE'S OFFICE

-Good luck, Brats.

"Who is Kakashi?" Kiba asked. Naruto bit his lip in thought. He could have sworn that he had heard that name once before…or maybe like a thousand times.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto burst out, causing his teammates to jump.

"Nani?" Hinata asked.

"This Hatake guy is Gai-sensei's rival. He always complains about him. He should know where he stays and maybe where he keeps his orange book." He bounced around excitedly, and Kiba and Hinata grinned at his enthusiasm.

"But how do we ask Gai-sensei about Hatake-san without drawing attention to ourselves?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"Just leave that part to me and Kiba!"

"Huh?" Kiba asked, wide-eyed, only to get a mischievous grin in response.

-One hour later-

"You'll never beat me, Kiba!" Naruto dodged a fist and kick from Kiba.

"Yeah right dead last. As if you could ever beat me!" He punched Naruto in the gut, and the blond-haired ninja bowed over in pain.

"I'll never give up! I will beat you!"

"But not today!" Kiba laughed and jogged off. Naruto sat on the ground and pouted.

"YOU AND YOUR RIVAL SHOW SUCH YOUTH, NARUTO-KUN!" Gai wailed happily. Naruto hid a grin.

"But he beat me, sensei." He pouted.

"Don't worry, my dear student, there is always next time! The score between Kakashi and I is 140:152! I know I will beat him next time and soon I will even our score and surpass him!" Gai cried happy tears.

"Really? Wow. That's a really high score. You and this Kakashi guy must have known each other forever," Naruto said in slight awe.

"Not quite, my wondrous pupil, but close enough. He beats me with his hip ways and nonchalant attitude," Gai mourned, "but my youthfulness will prevail next time!"

"You can beat somebody with youth?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Only if they are unyouthful," Gai confided in his second favorite student.

"So he's unyouthful?" Naruto had lost control of the conversation, but this was kinda interesting. He would try to recover it later on and get some answers for the mission.

"His hip ways are very youthful, but his orange book is not!" Okay, so maybe he didn't need to.

"Orange book?" Naruto asked.

"A very, very unyouthful book!"

"So, this unyouthful book…how do you know about it? Does he read it outside his home or something?"

"He reads it during our spars!" Gai cried. "So very unyouthful to ignore your opponent, but he makes it seem so very hip!"

Naruto was sure that there was something very wrong with Gai.

"Okay…what's this book called anyway?"

"Icha Icha Paradise."

-Time skip-

"It's called Icha Icha Paradise," Naruto informed his team, Kiba choked and Hinata flushed a deep, deeeeep red. "According to Gai, he keeps one book on him at all times. I say we get that one last and the books at his house first. It'll have to be a quick job."

"Well, I'm all for it, but not today. I'm still drained from playing tag on the water." Hinata nodded in agreement with Kiba's statement.

Naruto frowned. "Okay, we can start tomorrow. Meet me at the lake tomorrow morning and we can plan our next move." Kiba and Hinata nodded.

"On another note," Naruto said, "I'm hungry. Who wants ramen?"

-At the ramen shop-

"So, what is Icha Icha about anyways? I think it might be a good book because Kakashi even reads it when he spars, but Gai-sensei called it unyouthful, so I'm not sure," Naruto said between slurps of ramen.

Hinata choked on her ramen, and Kiba patted her back. Naruto looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Fine," she squeaked. Kiba chuckled. He wasn't sure how Hinata knew about the book, but, from her reaction, he was sure that she most certainly did. He knew about it, too, but he didn't read it. Naruto, on the other hand, knew nothing. Maybe he could inform his almost _too_ innocent friend.

"It's about- mmph." He glared at Hinata and licked the palm of her hand; she grimaced but wouldn't let his mouth go. She gave him a warning look.

"What's wrong, Hinata? What'd Kiba do?" He looked at his rival suspiciously.

"Nothing, um…he was just chewing with his mouth open," she said lamely.

"Oh." Naruto frowned and made a mental note to keep his mouth closed when he chewed. Hinata-chan didn't like it. Now that he thought about it, it _was_ pretty gross.

Hinata leaned over and whispered into Kiba's ear.

"Don't tell him anything!" she hissed. Kiba nodded and she let his mouth go. He leaned over to her.

"But I have to tell him _something,__"_ he said in a furious whisper. "He's just gonna keep asking, and you know it!"

"But we can't tell him." She looked absolutely horror-stricken at the idea.

"Then make up something," he whispered.

"Guys?" They turned to Naruto. He had finished his bowl and was watching them worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Kiba said. He leaned back over into his seat and coughed and nudged Hinata discretely.

She blushed darkly.

"So, um, the book…it's uh…for adults?" Wow, Hinata really needed to learn how to lie. That sounded like a question.

"Yeah, for adults," Kiba said backing her up. "It shows them how to do stuff with other adults." Hinata elbowed Kiba in the stomach, and he winced, but it didn't stop his grin.

"Oh really? Cool." Naruto turned to his new bowl of ramen and seemingly forgot about the conversation.

They sighed in relief. Kiba finished his bowl of ramen and waved to the other two before taking his leave. He didn't make it to the door before he heard…

"Maybe we can do some of that stuff when we are older, Hinata."

Kiba held onto the side of the door and guffawed. He only laughed harder when he heard Hinata fall off her stool.

AN: I'd like to think that im going to take an old favorite 'retrieve kakashi's book' and make it unique. I love the idea of three kids stealing his book when no one else could even get two feet from it. wish me luck guys. This mission should span two more chapters at the very least.

Oh yeah…REVIEW! It makes me update faster. More reviews= more ideas= happy author, more ideas+ happy author= more chapters :)


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everybody! Thanks for the ideas! Almost all of you wanted the same thing…MAKE NARUTO READ THE BOOK!...Well, I probably will, just not in this chapter. Maybe next chapter, though. Thanks again for the ideas, and, if you wanna see something in this story, please let me know, and I'll try to incorporate it!

101 Dream Sequences

Naruto slurped his ramen and moaned in appreciation.

"Man this is good. Thank Teuchi-ji."

Strangely Teuchi jii-san was absent. Naruto looked around the shop and almost fell off of his stool. Sitting right next to him munching on a bowl of ramen was a panda. A freaking panda!

"uh…hi?"

The panda nodded at him and burped. It sat back in its chair and rubbed its belly. Naruto blinked at the odd sight and shrugged. Anybody or any animal that loved ramen was cool with him.

Suddenly the panda was staring at him. Naruto gulped.

"something wrong?"

The panda stared at him…and it was kinda of creepy him out. It opened its mouth and then…

"Hinata is a pervert."

Naruto shot up in the bed, gasping. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Wow that was a weird dream. Hinata as a pervert! She's too nice and shy to be a perv." Naruto chuckled.

"Man, she's gonna get a kick out of this."

Naruto jumped in the shower grabbed a few things he thought might be useful for their mission and headed to the lake laughing softly to himself the whole way.

Kiba and Hinata were waiting for him at lake. He waved at his friends.

"Hey guys! Had a good night?"

Hinata and Kiba nodded.

"I had the strangest dream," Naruto laughed, "I dreamed that I was eating ramen with a panda."

"That's not strange at all," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Nah," Naruto said the sarcasm going right over his head, "The weird part was that the panda said Hina-chan was a pervert! Could you believe that?!" he broke out in gales of laughter completely oblivious to Kiba's snickering and Hinata's deep red face. He caught his breath.

"Woo, funny dream." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, we need to find this Kakashi guy. Anyone know what he looks like?"

Naruto's question was met with blank stares.

-Day one-

Naruto spent the next day pumping Gai for seemingly unimportant information about his rival. At the moment Kiba and Hinata had nothing to do.

"So..." Kiba started," a pervert?"

Hinata eeped and then glared at her teammate. Kiba snickered.

"You're lucky Naruto didn't pay too close attention to his dream, or your sweet, innocent façade would have been shattered."

Hinata punched him and began to show him what Anko-sensei had been teaching her...and why Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of her.

-Day three-

"All I got from Gai was that Kakashi has silver hair and wears a mask all the time. Then he just started on a tangent about Kakashi's unyouthful book and giggling."

"Silver hair?" Kiba asked perplexed. "We're looking for an old guy?"

"I don't think so," Naruto shook his head, "he's probably around Gai's general age. He wouldn't be Gai's rival if he was older."

"So, silver-haired pervert with a mask and an orange book. Well, that can't be too hard," Kiba said sarcastically.

"He's a pervert?" Naruto asked.

"Uh..." Kiba's mind scrambled around trying to cover his mistake. "Er. I meant...um...never mind what I meant!" he laughed it off. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then shrugged.

"You're weird, Kiba. Anyways, we need to spread out across the village and see if we can find someone that fits that general description. We'll meet at the ramen shop tonight to discuss our progress."

"Hai."

-Later that day-

Kakashi turned a page in his book and giggled. Hinata eyed the orange book in his hand and blushed. She would recognize that book anywhere.

Silver hair? Check.

Mask? Check.

Perverted orange book? Check.

Giggling while reading perverted orange book? Check.

Hinata turned around and busied herself with a fruit stand. She purchased a few apples and oranges and then left, walking the opposite direction Kakashi had gone.

She'd found their guy. She would need to wait for more orders to do more.

Hinata went off to do some light chakra training to kill time.

-Nighttime at the ramen shop-

"Any luck? I've got nothing on my end," Naruto said, shaking his head. Kiba copied his movement. Hinata gave a small smile to her teammates.

"I found him in the market today." She proceeded to give them a more in-depth description of their target.

Kiba and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I've seen that guy before around the ANBU towers!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've seen him around a few times. Never paid him too much attention, though. On another note...what were you doing around the ANBU towers, Naruto?"

To the astonishment of both of his friends, Naruto blushed.

"Um...I pranked them. The prank wasn't too bad. It was when I was just starting out. I didn't know exactly who they were." He stopped talking.

"And?" Kiba prodded him with a chopstick.

"I maaay have decided to paint the tower pink. Yeah, it was a lame prank, but, hey, I was just starting out! I haven't always been as creative as I am today!" he snapped at their incredulous looks.

"Why do I have the feeling that that isn't all that happened?" Hinata giggled, and Naruto blushed and shifted in his seat.

"I maaay have accidentally gotten covered in pink paint while I was running away..." he trailed off, muttering something.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, grinning. Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"At that point of time in my life, pink was evil. Sooo...I kinda stripped down and then continued to run for my life."

"You went streaking?!" Kiba and Hinata burst out laughing.

Naruto scowled at his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. We've got a mission to concentrate on, ya know."

Slowly their giggles began to abate.

"So," Hinata giggled, "what do we do now?"

"Since we all know what he looks like, we'll start a rotation tomorrow. First, you watch him, Kiba, then I will, then Hinata. We'll continue to rotate, but we gotta stay hidden or inconspicuous at all costs. Use the environment around you if you can. Like how it seemed Hinata-chan paid more attention to the fruit stand than to Kakashi. Kiba, you're friendly with lots of people, maybe you can strike up a conversation or something when you get close enough to watch him. Whatever you do, don't get caught staring, and act normal, but make sure that you don't have the same pattern. It can make it easier to spot a tail."

Kiba and Hinata both nodded, deferring to Naruto's superior experience in such things.

"Our next objective is to follow him home."

-Day four-

The next day was hard on all the Academy students. For one thing, Kiba didn't spot Kakashi until midday. And then the bastard just walked around randomly reading his book. He met up with a few people, and it seemed like he was always late. Kiba always heard him make some stupid excuse or talk about being lost on the path of life. The only thing this Kakashi guy was lost in was his perverted book. After the first whiff of his scent Kiba was afraid to get too close to the guy. He smelled like dogs...not like a ninja hound, but close enough to put Kiba on edge. He thought it was possible that Kakashi had heightened senses similar to his own clan. How? He wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't good for them. After making sure his target would be in place for at least an hour, Kiba bailed.

Kiba went home and offered to run his sister's errands today. She'd raised an eyebrow, but he lied and said he needed a bit of cash. She then rolled her eyes, but gave him a bit more than he needed to complete her tasks in town.

So, with an excuse to be found in town, Kiba headed back to his target. When he was across the street from the shop that Kakashi was in he made sure to grumble to a street worker about having to run errands for his sister today. He kept up a conversation with the man until Kakashi finished his business in his shop and left. He waited a minute or two before following the man.

Unfortunately, he lost him at the end of the day, and he was forced to return home and give his sister all of her stuff. Fortunately, he had picked up some valuable information on Kakashi.

-At the ramen shop-

"Report."

"Couldn't track him all the way home, but I found something else out that can cause a problem."

"What?" Hinata frowned.

"There is an incredibly high possibility that our target has enhanced senses. Probably smell and hearing."

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Well he smells kinda like an Inuzuka, but not. And you know how Anko-sensei moves fluidly and stuff, and she smells like snakes and can summon snakes? I think maybe that's what's going on with Kakashi. He probably has the dog summon contract."

Naruto sighed.

"This makes things harder. Not impossible, but harder. I'll take watch tomorrow. I want you guys to try to find a way around his senses."

"Hai."

The three then turned their attention to their ramen.

-Day 5-

Hinata and Kiba spent their day scouring their clans' libraries for an answer to their problem while Naruto kept an eye on Kakashi.

It was Kiba that had the most luck. He'd found a jutsu in their library that could help them hide their scent. They already knew how to hide their chakra, but their stealth skills would be put up to the test.

Kiba went off to find Naruto. It was stupid and could probably screw with their mission, but he had to. Their time was winding down, and, if Naruto wasn't able to follow Kakashi home tonight, they would be pressed for time.

Kiba stalked Naruto for about an hour before he managed to pull him away from the crowd of people and into an alley. Kakashi was eating in a shop a few stores down.

"Kiba! What?"

"Shhh. Here, I found a jutsu that could help us." He shoved the scroll into Naruto's hands, and the blond boy opened it up eagerly. He scrunched his face up as he read it.

"I'm gonna need some time. Cover my watch for me. Hang around the alleys. I'll find you later, and we'll switch. Make sure to stay out of sight. Oh, and good job, Kiba."

Kiba nodded and Naruto walked up the side of a building and headed off to a safe place for some impromptu emergency training.

Naruto jogged to a training ground and stopped when he saw a familiar shade of blue hair. He pointed at the Hyuuga.

"Hey! Hey you!"

The random Hyuuga turned around and pointed at himself.

"Yes you. Are you heading home anytime soon?"

The branch member nodded.

"Can you tell Hinata-chan to meet me at training ground 12? Thanks." Naruto sped off again leaving a bemused Hyuuga behind.

Naruto was a good fifteen minutes into his training before Hinata showed up. He grinned at her.

"Hey, Hinata! Kiba found a jutsu that hides our scents, so, when we get this down, it'll be tons easier to watch over our target."

"How will we know if it works?" Hinata asked.

"Uh..." Naruto picked up the scroll and skimmed through it again. "It says we'll feel a little bit warmer."

"Oh." Hinata's face flushed. For some reason she though Naruto was going to have to smell her!

"Oh," she said again. "Good."

It was about an hour before the two academy students were able to do the jutsu. Naruto let out a whoop of excitement and Hinata giggled at him.

"This will be a big help! Heck! Just imagine all of the pranks that we can pull with this!" He bounced up and down. Naruto grinned.

"Maybe we can even paint the ANBU tower!" he joked. Naruto ran off to go switch out with Kiba leaving behind a Hinata that was thinking way too much.

_'Naruto wants to paint the ANBU tower with me. Last time he ended up going streaking. This means Naruto wants to go streaking with me. Streaking means me being naked. Naruto wants to see me naked! Naruto wants to get naked with me!'_

"Eep!"

-thump-

Fifteen minutes later, Kiba gently slapped Hinata awake.

"I'll ask how he managed to make you faint from all the way across the village later, but, right now, I need you to help me with this jutsu."

No one could ever say that Kiba didn't have his priorities straight.

FIRST OMAKE!

"So...what you're saying is...my Hinata-chan is a..."

Anko leaned forward in anticipation.

"A pervert!"

'Yes! He gets it!' Anko did a little happy dance in her seat. Naruto looked at the table in horror.

"My Hinata-chan is a pervert? A pervert?!" he wailed. "Why?! Who corrupted my sweet, innocent Hina-chan?!"

Anko stopped her happy dance. This wasn't going well.

"Was it Kiba? Hiashi-san? Teuchi-jiji?" he put his head in his hands and cried.

"I'll kill them!"

Anko inched away from the distraught blond and almost fell off her seat.

'Oh no, what have I done?' she thought.

Naruto whipped out a kunai.

"I'm taking all of them out!" He hopped off his stool and headed to the door. Anko ran after the boy and grabbed him. He thrashed in her arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Wait, gaki! Uh...I was just kidding! Yeah, I was just kidding. Hinata isn't a pervert. She's just a romantic."

'Please, please buy it,' she thought desperately.

Naruto calmed.

"A romantic?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Anko nodded her head frantically, "a complete romantic. Flowers and chocolate and stuff."

"Oh..."Naruto settled down. Anko let him go with a relieved sigh. "I was kinda worried for a moment. Man, Hinata is going to get a kick out of this. Ha!"

Naruto ran out of the shop.

Hinata was going to kill her, but the girl wouldn't be angry for almost spilling one of her secrets, right? Right?!

"Shit."

Anko left the shop hurriedly. Hopefully, the Hokage would have an extended mission for her to go on. 2 years was long enough to forgive and forget, right?

Naruto shot up in the bed, gasping. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Wow that was a weird dream. I wonder why I had it in Anko's point of view? Ha! Hinata as a pervert! That's too funny. She's too nice and shy to be a perv." Naruto chuckled.

"Man, she's gonna get a kick out of this."

Naruto jumped in the shower grabbed a few things he thought might be useful for their mission and headed to the lake laughing softly to himself the whole way.

Kiba and Hinata were waiting for him at lake. He waved at his friends.

"Hey guys! Had a good night?"

Hinata and Kiba nodded.

"I had the strangest dream," Naruto laughed, "I dreamed that I was eating ramen with Anko-nee."

"That's not strange," Kiba said.

"Nah. The weird part was that Anko-nee said Hina-chan was a pervert! Could you believe that?!" he broke out in gales of laughter completely oblivious to Kiba's snickering and Hinata's deep red face.

Hinata began to plot Anko's death…it wasn't a pretty one either.

Miles away Anko shuddered and wondered why she had the urge to take a long, dangerous mission.


	33. Chapter 33

I have returned. Did you guys miss me?!

101 Kids

While Kiba was learning the scent blocking jutsu from Hinata Naruto was following Kakashi back to his house. Kakashi's house was rather plain. It was a one story house and had a few bushed in front and a large tree. Unfortunately he didn't have any neighbors so it would be harder for them to follow him around or even hang around him the closer they got to his house.

Naruto scowled in frustration. This job was definitely going to be a challenge. He followed the man as long as he could before he went back to find his friends. When he arrived Kiba had just gotten the hang of the jutsu.

"Naruto! What are you doing back so soon?" Kiba asked.

"He doesn't have neighbors and he lives in a low traffic area. I couldn't keep following him."

"Now what?" Hinata asked frowning.

"We gotta go back to his house at night. There's a tree in the front yard and we can stay up there without being seen if we are careful and if we suppress our chakra and scent. I say we go back late at night when he should be sleeping. It'll be easier to get in the tree without being spotted."

His two friends nodded.

"That makes sense." Kiba said, "Is there a window or something we can climb through when we retrieve the books?"

"Two in the front of the house. It's only small enough for one of us to go through." Naruto hesitated. "Only Hinata can fit through it."

The two boys turned to her. She looked at them with wide eyes.

"You want _me_ to go in?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're the only one who can fit in. don't worry we don't want you to take the books yet. Just scope out the place. I'll follow Kakashi around in my sexy jutsu form and Kiba can stay in the tree and be a look out while you're in." Naruto said reassuringly.

Hinata bit her lip.

"Ano…do you think I can do it?" she asked still unsure.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Of course!"

She blushed and smiled back.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll do it."

-Later that night-

The three pregenin walked up the tree and each took a seat on a branch. As far as they could tell their target was asleep.

Naruto fought down a yawn and leaned against the tree. Kiba sat on a branch beside him and Hinata was sitting on a branch below them.

"See anything with your Byakugan Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Hinata activated her doujutsu and bit her lip.

"Not much. I'm too far away."

"Oh well," Naruto said, "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way."

"What now?" Kiba said.

"We wait."

-The next morning-

"I see movement." Hinata said squinting with her Byakugan eyes. Naruto shook Kiba awake. They had all took turns sleeping last night, but it was still a quiet and uncomfortable night.

"He's…getting breakfast. I think we have some time before he leaves the house." the two boys relaxed.

Two hours later Hinata was taking a light nap on the bottom branch and Kiba and Naruto were keeping watch. Hinata didn't get much sleep last night and they urged her to get a bit of rest while she could. Naruto played with a piece of rope he brought on a whim.

"Hey Kiba, what's it like having a sister?"

Kiba blinked and turned to his friend.

"It's alright I guess. Sometimes she's annoying, but I wouldn't give her up for anything."

"Oh..." Naruto sighed sadly, "I wish I had siblings. Maybe an older brother or sister. Or younger. Younger is good too. When I was young I used to read lots of books about families. It seemed nice."

Kiba felt bad for his friend.

"Well you got me and Hinata now. We're like family."

Naruto perked up and nodded.

"You're right. You two are my family, but sometimes I just wonder what it would be like."

Hinata slowly woke.

"Can't you just imagine a lot of other kids running around with my hair and blue eyes?"

Hinata's eyes flew open.

'Kids?!'

"Tons and tons of kids," Naruto smiled sadly to himself, "I want my house to be filled to the brim with them."

Hinata's mouth dropped open.

'He wants kids?! But-but we're twelve!'

"I wonder if Hinata likes kids."

Hinata gave a near silent eep and fainted off of her branch. The rope Naruto held began to slide through his grip and he gasped and pulled it. Kiba and Naruto looked down the tree and much to their shock saw Hinata passed out and dangling in the air. The only thing keeping her from hitting the ground was the rope that had somehow found its way around her ankle.

"Holy crap! I just saw something pass by the window! Pull her up! Pull her up!" Kiba whispered frantically.

Naruto grunted and pulled the rope up, but he was going too slowly. Kiba cursed and leaned over to help his friend, the only thing keeping him from falling off his branch was chakra.

"Pull!"

Kakashi opened the door.

The two boys had pulled Hinata into the tree just in time.

They sat still for a few tense minutes Hinata still upside down but safely hidden by the trees branches and leaves. Miraculously her chakra was still suppressed.

Kakashi walked past the tree and down the road heading to the main part of the village. Once he was far enough they let out a sigh of relief and pulled Hinata up all the way.

Kiba patted her cheek to wake her up. She slowly blinked into consciousness.

"You okay Hinata?"

She nodded unsure of what just happened.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing I found this rope huh?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Kiba started, "where did you get a rope from?"

"Would you believe that I found it under my bed?"

AN: I'M BACK!


	34. Chapter 34

101 Wires

"Coast is clear. Kiba, you tail him. Hinata and I will scope out the house," Naruto said. Kiba nodded and hopped out of the tree, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Hinata glared at the rope wrapped around Naruto's waist.

'_I hate you.'_ She thought maliciously. Yes, the rope had saved their mission, but it was still attached to very embarrassing memories.

"-nata. Hinata. Hinata!" Hinata jumped and looked at Naruto. He looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly.

She blushed.

"I'm fine. Are you ready?" She cast one last glare at the rope before hopping out of the tree. Naruto blinked in surprise and followed her.

"First, we need to go around the perimeter of the house and find the easiest place to get in. Be careful, this guy might have some traps lying around. Use your Byakugan and step lightly," Naruto said sagely. He had much experience with traps and such. He himself was a master prankster, and he knew all of the tricks.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. They began to circle the house. They discovered a few traps with her Byakugan and Naruto's experience, but, thankfully, they didn't trigger any. Thirty agonizing minutes later they made it back to the front of the house. They came to one conclusion.

The easiest way in was the front door. However, it was by no means easy to get in. Apparently, Kakashi was not the average ninja. He had sealed the front door off with a number of strange seals. Naruto had seen seals like this only once: when they received their mission scroll. The seal on the scroll had to be blood activated. If Naruto was correct, Kakashi's seals were kind of like that as well, but Naruto was pretty sure only Kakashi's blood would do the trick. Heck, what was the point if anybody could get in with a little blood?

If they chose that route, then their only option was to somehow attain a small sample of Kakashi's blood. Hinata thought that was going to be impossible because the man was a Jounin and the likelihood of him getting hurt in the village was incredibly low. He was too well trained for that.

Naruto decided that it was too much of a risk to confront the man, plus it would totally blow their cover if they attacked him randomly and stalked him all over Konoha waiting for him to bleed. Besides, Naruto thought waiting for someone to start bleeding was slightly creepy and only psychotic people did that.

Like Anko.

Well, with the easiest way in impossible, it looked like Hinata-chan was going to have to go through the window like they had originally planned. Oh, well.

Naruto hoisted Hinata up to the window, and she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up all the way.

"Remember to keep your Byakugan activated and not to trigger any traps. You see any on the window?"

Hinata bit her lip and scanned the entirety of the window pane and glass.

"No...and that gives me a bad feeling. Shouldn't there be traps on the windows, too?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Naruto paused in thought, "if it was me, I would leave the window free and have traps right below the window. That way they relax a little bit, jump down, and BAM, get caught in one of my awesome traps. Just be careful and, if anything happens, scream. You are more important than this mission."

Hinata's face flushed red once again.

"T-thank you." She opened the window carefully and scanned the floor. Naruto was right, there _was_ a trap right below the window. She leapt over the trap and crouched. Her eyes opened wide.

There was ninja wire only a breath away from her face. She leaned back and took in a deep breath.

"I'm in, and I avoided the trap. I'm going to take a look around."

"All right." She heard Naruto's voice from outside.

Hinata looked around the room and broke out into a sweat. There was ninja wire strung up everywhere. There seemed to be no pattern to it, and it would take a lot of effort to work her way around the house. She wondered how the man had the time to put the wire up. This had to take hours each day!

-With Kakashi-

"Hey, sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to find a way around it. Unfortunately, I had to walk all the way around the village."

-With Hinata-

Hinata painstakingly contorted her body in strange ways to navigate the house. She had never treasured her flexibility more. Finally, in the center of the room, there seemed to be an end to the madness and ninja wire. In the center of the room was a seal. It seemed to be connected to a majority of the wire. Maybe if she deactivated it then the wires would all retract? Or maybe it was itself a trap…

"Naruto! I think I found something. It's a seal with a bunch of ninja wire coming out of it! Can it be deactivated?!" she shouted. She hoped he could hear her even though she had already gone into the next room, the living room as opposed to the bathroom she had just left from.

"No! Today is just for scouting. I'll look up seals and see what kind of seal that is. Maybe I can find a way to deactivate it when we are all in there and reactivate it to replace the wire after we are done here. Do you see any books?"

"No! Not yet!"

"Okay! Keep looking!"

"All right!"

Fifteen more minutes of maneuvering around wires later, Hinata found it. There was a giant cabinet with glass doors. Inside of it had to be at least fifty Icha Icha books. Hinata blushed. There was a reason why she knew about Icha Icha. In fact, her whole clan knew about it, and they were warned away from the books. When Icha Icha had first come out years ago someone in the clan had bought a copy. He loved it so much that he shared it with his friend. And then his friend shared it with his friend and so on and so forth. Soon, every Hyuuga had read the Icha Icha book, and they loved it.

When the next book came out, every Hyuuga had bought a copy to read the first day it hit the shelves. This book was even raunchier than the first. In fact…it was too raunchy.

The blood loss…they had lost many good Hyuuga that day.

The Icha Icha books had been banned in the compound since that day. To be caught with an Icha Icha book was a great crime, and no one wanted to risk punishment. No matter how deliciously perverted those books were.

Hinata herself had not read a single Icha Icha book, and she wasn't too sure she could survive it if she did. But…she _was_ curious.

She snapped out of her thoughts and slowly made her way out of the house.

"So what'd you-wait a minute." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Hinata was about to ask what was wrong when his eyes snapped open. He grabbed her arm.

"Come on. He's close." They climbed back into the tree. Two minutes later Kakashi came strolling down the road while reading a book. With her Byakugan on, Hinata recognized the book immediately. It was the 2nd Icha Icha. She looked at the book in awe.

Kakashi, ignorant to the plot about him, entered his house. Much to Hinata's and Naruto's shock, they saw him pass by the windows and enter another room seconds later.

'_How?_' Hinata thought, _'it's like those wires aren't there at all?! But…but what if they actually weren't there anymore?'_

Obviously there was a way for Kakashi to disable his traps upon entering his house that only took moments.

Three hours later, Kakashi left the house with a small pack on his shoulder. He turned down the road he came from and vanished from their sight.

Ten minutes later Kiba came down the road. He waved to his friends and walked up the tree.

"He's gone for the day. From what I could tell he got a mission out of the village."

Naruto and Hinata relaxed.

"Great! What'd you learn today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he's always late for stuff. And he knows Anko-sensei. He didn't really do much today," Kiba said.

"He knows Anko-sensei? He must've made her mad or something if she gave us this mission." Naruto titled his head sideways.

Hinata inwardly squealed at how cute the simple motion was before she turned her attention back to the mission.

"Maybe not," she started. "Anko-sensei probably chose Kakashi because she knows him. Did they look friendly, Kiba?"

"Yeah, they seemed pretty cool around each other."

"Well, Anko-sensei is more sadistic around friends or people she knows than strangers. She was nicer when Naruto and I first met her. Actually, let me rephrase that, she was more…pleasant to be around. Not nice…definitely not nice," Hinata muttered the last part remembering how Anko had blackmailed her.

"What'd you guys find out today?" Kiba asked.

"His house is booby-trapped to an extreme degree. There's ninja wire everywhere, and I don't want to find out what happens to someone if they touch it. I think that's why he's always late to places, though. The ninja wire traps must take hours to set up. However, it only takes him moments to get inside. I think when he enters the house from the front door, the traps automatically disable."

"And the Icha Icha books?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"In a large wooden cabinet with glass windows, but there is a seal on the front. I think it might be a lock."

"Probably blood activated or something. My sister has one on her diary. Hers is tuned to her blood, though, not just family blood. I know. I tried to open it."

Naruto nodded his head determinedly.

"We've got ninja wire traps, blood seals, and Kakashi himself to get through. This is going to be as hard as getting Ino to admit that Sasuke is a douche."

"No, Naruto. That's impossible. She'll never admit that," Kiba said, grinning.

The three pre-Genin burst into giggles.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Naruto asked, leaning against the tree. He absentmindedly played with the rope he had left up there.

"When you think about it, it all comes down to Kakashi and his blood. Our main mission is getting the book off him. To do that, we need to get close. To get the other books, we need his blood to disable the traps and open the bookcase." Kiba scratched his head.

Naruto frowned to himself.

"You said that he was friends with Anko, right? I…I have an idea." Naruto sat up and moved his hands into a position that was familiar to Hinata.

"Sexy no jutsu." A poof of smoke and girl-Naruto appeared.

"What the? How the heck is a henge gonna help?" Kiba asked.

Girl-Naruto grinned at Kiba and pushed his chest up. This time he had made himself more…well developed.

"This isn't like a henge. It's a physical transformation."

"I don't believe you." Kiba said in disbelief. Naruto smirked at him, grabbed Hinata's hand and put it on Naruto's breast and squeezed.

Hard.

Hinata's face turned a dark red, and she swayed as her vision blackened and then cleared.

"I-it's real," she said, blushing madly and pulling her hand away. Kiba looked between the two, very confused. His face scrunched up before he shook his head.

He wasn't sure if that was hot or not. He put it out of his mind. He was _so_ not going there.

"Right. Okay, you're a girl now. Now what? How's that gonna help us?"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated... another poof and there stood Anko.

Kiba's jaw dropped.

"We can't get the blood, but I'm sure Anko-sensei can," Hinata said as she caught up with Naruto's thought process.

"Okay, you look like Anko-sensei, but can you act like her?" Kiba asked doubtfully.

Anko-Naruto raised her eyebrow at the challenge and smirked. He turned to Hinata.

"Listen, gaki, I have a new special tor-er…training in mind for you today." Hinata paled. Naruto sounded too much like Anko for comfort.

"You see this rope?" Anko-Naruto smirked. "I'm thinking maybe we can play a little game with it."

Now, it goes without saying that Hinata hated that rope. It also goes without saying that Naruto played Anko-sensei just a little too well. All these factors combined with the under the bed incident that happened months before…well, let's just say that Hinata had a little outburst.

She punched Naruto-Anko in the face. Hard.

Naruto flew out of the tree and landed on the ground, unconscious. The transformation jutsu ended and he changed back into himself.

Kiba gaped.

Hinata gasped, absolutely horrified at what she had done. And then the last few moments caught up with her.

Naruto had said he wanted to play 'a little game' with her using rope. Maybe, just maybe, her Naruto-kun wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself to be. What if he meant all of those innuendos that he spewed out day after day? What if…what if he had read Icha Icha and wanted to do _those_ types of things with her?

Hinata fainted so suddenly and so fast that she didn't even have time to blush. Unfortunately, Kiba also didn't have time to catch her, and she fell out of the tree.

Kiba looked down from the tree at his two unconscious friends. He soon joined them on the ground...laughing hysterically.

Next chapter: Feeling up Kakashi and breaking and entering.


	35. Chapter 35

Yes…you all want to kill me. I know but this is an incredibly long chapter. So…don't hate me too much.

101 Shocks

Kiba woke Naruto and Hinata up after he recovered from his laughing fit. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to screw around. With Kakashi gone on his mission and their deadline approaching they needed to make a plan, follow through with the plan (hopefully successfully) and turn in their mission report and the stolen goods to Anko-sensei.

It was day six and their time was running short. They hoped to dear kami that Kakashi's mission wasn't too long.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked. They had all met up one of the training grounds they used with Anko.

Naruto sat down next to a conveniently placed dirt patch and grabbed a stick and started drawing in the sand.

Kiba's and Hinata's eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief and slight awe.

"This is a suicide mission." Kiba muttered.

"But it's the only plan that I can think of that's going to work. It's either that or burning down the academy. We still need to graduate so we can't do that." Naruto pointed out.

Naruto stood up suddenly and pulled his best friend and his girlfriend into a hug.

"We can do this guys. I believe in us." he said charismatically. Kiba's mouth stretched into a grin and hugged both of his friends back.

"Of course we can! We aren't Team Badass for nothing!"

"Hinata?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend. Hinata looked at the plan on the ground and then met Naruto and Kiba's eyes.

"We can do this!"

And with that the newly christened Team Badass were all in agreement. It was go time.

-Day 7-

Most of the night was spent in preparation for the hardest (and first) mission of their young lives. Kiba had managed to get some sealing scrolls from his sister, at the price of never _ever_ going into her room again. She was still pissed about those stink bombs he'd set off last month. The three pregenin practiced with said scrolls until each of them could use it with no problem. Naruto had spent hours practicing his Anko with Hinata much to her angst. Hinata's job was much more difficult. She had to once again enter Kakashi's house and study the physical appearance of the Icha Icha books and memorize its size and general weight. Which was actually much more difficult to do than anybody would think because she couldn't actually touch the books due to that darned seal.

Now, it was nighttime and it was finally time to put their slightly insane plan into action. If one thing went wrong…well Hinata didn't want to think about that.

Kiba came walking down the path and let out a seemingly random whistle.

But both Hinata and Naruto knew…Kakashi had just made it through the gates. Hinata took a deep breath to steel herself. She could do this. She _would_ do this. For Kiba. For her. For Naruto. For her team. Full of determination she began her part and silently entered Kakashi's house through the window. Now she just needed to wait.

Kakashi walked up to his front door with absolutely no idea what was in store for him. He opened the door with his keys and subtly released the seal holding all of the wires in his house.

"Yo, Kakashi! I thought I recognized that scarecrow hair!" **Anko** shouted.

Kakashi sighed and turned reluctantly.

"Hello, Anko."

"Wanna go get some dango?" 'She' smirked at him.

"I-"

"What I meant to say was 'if you don't buy me a dango I'm going to chop off your balls and bury them in Suna.'" **Anko** smiled sweetly with a slightly deadly tone in her voice.

"Well…when you put it that way…I'd be absolutely delighted." Kakashi sighed and locked his door back. He pushed back the slight unease he felt at leaving his house unprotected, but last time he had tried to stall her she came after him with a kunai dripping with some sort of poison. Later she had confided in him that the poison wouldn't kill him. Just leave him impotent for a few weeks. At the time Kakashi had just gotten the new Icha Icha book. That would have been a fate worse than death.

Pushing back his feeling of unease he walked into town with **Anko** to pacify her with dango.

Inside the house Hinata waited until she got her cue a bird call before she left the bathroom and thankfully there were no other traps about, but she still had to be very careful. Outside Kiba was watching for Kakashi and Anko aka Naruto. If Naruto didn't get back before Kakashi than their whole planned was doomed.

Hinata pushed back her negative thoughts. She believed in Naruto. She believed in her team. They could do this!

-With Kakashi and Naruto-

**Anko** dug into the plate of dango before her with gusto. After she was done with each skewer she tossed it into the ceiling creating a smiley face pattern. Soon she was out of dango.

"Oh Kakashi…" she smiled sweetly at him. Kakashi grimaced this was **Anko's** third plate of dango already. He was glad he had just went on a mission even though it was only a C-rank it still paid well enough to satisfy **Anko's** appetite.

Kakashi just sighed and pulled out his Icha Icha book and wearily waved at the chef for another plate of dango. **Anko** hummed happily. Inward in Anko disguise Naruto's heartbeat increased at the sight of the orange book. He couldn't just snatch it and run he doubted even the real Anko would do that. He had to be subtle. He had to be smooth. He had to be clever.

And Naruto was very clever.

"So Kakashi-"

"I've already ordered you a plate of dango." He said without looking up from his book.

**Anko** scowled, but inwardly Naruto was cheering. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

"I bet you couldn't go two hours without that book." **Anko** rolled her eyes at him.

Kakashi just smiled at her with his eyes closed.

"Maa why would I want to do that?"

But **Anko** pressed on.

"Pathetic. I'll make you a bet, Hatake."

"A bet?" Kakashi asked finally looking up from his book. **Anko** smirked.

"If you can go two hours without looking at an orange book I'll…"

"You'll?"

"I'll refer to you as master whenever I enter your presence for a week." Anko was going to kill Naruto when this was all over if he lost the bet.

"And if you win?" he asked.

**Anko** smirked.

"A b-rank mission amount of food of my choice." On the plus side if this went right then Naruto would get a lot of ramen out of this and some dango for Anko too.

"Hm…I don't know…" Kakashi trailed off clearly thinking about her tempting yet amusing bet.

"What do you say Kakashi? Don't you want me to call you…_master_?" she purred.

Kakashi closed his eyes and giggled pervertedly. He put his book in his inside pocket.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Time is 1130 hours. Bet is over in 1330 hours. Good luck Hatake." She smirked.

40 minutes into the bet and Kakashi hadn't peeked at the book once. **Anko** narrowed her eyes at him and Kakashi only stared at her behind his mask innocently. She suddenly smirked.

"Better close your eyes."

**Anko** reached for him and managed to snag the book Kakashi hurriedly shut his eyes.

"Anko, I swear if you do anything to my book…" He trailed off warningly.

"Don't worry Hatake I just want to see what all the fuss is about." **Anko** noisily flipped a few pages and Kakashi relaxed slightly. His hearing telling him that no pages were being ripped out and his nose telling him nothing was burning.

What was actually happening was an exchange. Naruto had quickly switched a random orange book he had with Kakashi's Icha Icha. The size, shape and weight were nearly perfect.

**Anko** let out a noise of disgust.

"This is boring. I don't know what you see in this. Real life is much more interesting." Let it be known that Naruto did not actually look at the book. This is just his general view on reading. He'd rather be out training or with Hinata. He pushed the book back into Kakashi's chest.

"Here! Take your crappy book."

Kakashi hurriedly pocketed his book and sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

**Anko** suddenly cursed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

She just scowled.

"I promised my snakes a nice human sized meal. They get pissy and start spitting poison if I'm late."

"Can't you do it later?" Kakashi asked feigning interest.

She just glared at him.

"Last time I did that the fuckers chased down some puny little academy students. I had to save the little shits."

"The academy students?" Kakashi asked.

"No," **Anko** snorted, "the snakes. Didn't want then to get a stomach ache."

Sadly, this whole tale was true. With those poor academy students being Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. The three preteens didn't like to talk about it.

"Hm…so does this mean I win the bet?" Kakashi asked far too pleasantly.

"No you, shit. You've still got about an hour." **Anko** leaned in threateningly. "I have eyes and ears everywhere Kakashi. If you so much as take a peek at that book I will know."

Kakashi nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later Hatake." **Anko** left the dango restaurant. Once she was far enough from the restaurant she walked into an alley and dropped the henge.

Naruto ran back to Kakashi's house. They didn't have any time to spare. He had the blood and now they could get the rest of the books.

Now, all of you must be asking yourself how in the world did he get the blood? Well, what you don't know is that Kakashi had received a wound from his mission. Nothing major, but went Naruto reached into to grab the Icha Icha he had touched it and accidently aggravated the wound. Not long after when he gave Kakashi the fake book he subtly wiped some of the blood onto his fingers and pressed them into a napkin. Now, he just had to get back the house before it dried because he wasn't so sure if it would still work while dry.

Naruto ran like a bat out of hell. Inwardly, he gave thanks to Anko and all of her speed training. He let out a whistle when he was close and heard Kiba's returning whistle.

He ran up to the window where Hinata was waiting for him. He shoved the napkin in her hand.

"Hurry before it dries!"

Hinata ran into the room with the sealed book case and held her breath as she wiped the bloody, but mostly dry napkin on the seal. For a moment nothing happened and the seal glowed a bright blue before fading away. She let out a small whoop of excitement. Naruto entered the house through the bathroom window and he and Hinata began sealing up all of the books.

Kiba met the two at the window with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on you guys we only have forty minutes and the Hokage's tower is 20 minutes away!"

The three pregenin began running to the tower feeling the pressure of the deadline. Twenty minutes later and they were there it took them another minute before they made it to the office. The secretary was waiting for them and she let them right in.

"So Anko what exactly is this about?" Sarutobi asked.

Anko just grinned at him.

"You'll see, but trust me Hokage-sama you will definitely be impressed." Beside him Iruka rolled his eyes.

He stiffened when he saw Naruto and his friends come through the door. They went straight to Anko.

"Mission complete Anko-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"What mission?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Give him your mission report brats." Anko smirked.

Naruto took lead.

"Our mission was to retrieve the Icha Icha book Hatake Kakashi kept on him. We were successful." Naruto pulled a familiar orange book out of his pocket the Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth.

"Details brat."

"We spent the last week gathering information about Hatake Kakashi. We learned where he lived and how to infiltrate his house. Today, I henged as Anko-sensei and tricked him into trading books with me. He just has a regular orange book now."

"And you don't think hell notice the difference? Kakashi-san would be able to tell the difference in a heartbeat." Iruka said.

Naruto smirked.

"He would if I hadn't made him a bet. He can't look at that book two hours. More than enough time for us to get here. We also completed the second objective of the mission."

Here even Anko stood up a bit straighter.

"Second objective?" Sarutobi asked replacing his pipe.

This time Kiba spoke up.

"We infiltrated his house and retrieved all of his Icha Icha books. Here's the scroll." Kiba tossed it to him. Sarutobi unsealed it and instantly the whole table was covered in a pile of smutty books so high that they could barely see his hat.

Tears of joy trailed down Sarutobi's face before he subtly wiped them and motioned for Iruka to move the books so he could see the three soon to be genin.

"Anko you gave them this mission?" the Hokage asked.

Anko grinned proudly, and somewhat sadistically.

"These are _my_ brats. When it's time for teams to be chosen I want all three of them as an infiltration and reconnaissance team."

"So instead of _asking_ me you gave them a suicide mission?" he asked puffing his pipe in amusement.

"Would you have given them to me? Sorry Hokage, but I'm damn sure you woulda split up these brats into other teams. Kiba and Hinata probably woulda stayed together, but Naruto would've been left behind. Hell, even if I could have got one or two of the lot it still wouldn't have been enough. They are a team. They are _my_ team."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well. The three will stay together with you as their sensei when they graduate."

The three pregenin cheered.

Kakashi burst through the door and stopped at the sight of his Icha Icha books on the Hokage's desk.

"H-Hokage-sama! What?!"

There was one book that drew his attention the Icha Icha 2. The book that was supposed to be inside of his pocket. He reached in and grabbed it and looked at it.

"This isn't my Icha Icha!"

"Nope." Naruto said grinning. "You've also just lost the bet." Naruto looked at the clock in the room.

"And just think you only had three minutes left..."

Kakashi turned to Naruto speechless.

"Wha-"

Anko cackled and then Naruto henged into Anko and cackled in her voice.

Kakashi gaped and lunged at the blond.

"I'll kill you!"

-Time skip-

A few hours later and Team Badass was eating ramen.

"So Naruto I've been wondering about something?"

"Yeah, Kiba?" Naruto turned to his friend while slurping up some noodles.

"How did you get the blood from Kakashi? You left that part out of the plan."

"Oh." Naruto turned back to his noodles and took another bite. "Well, he got injured on his mission and I just got some blood from that."

"But how did you know?" Kiba stressed.

"Well, I didn't. The plan was to either fake being pissed off and cut him or something or bite his lip or something."

Hinata froze in her seat.

"B-bite his lip?" she stuttered.

"Sure. I was going to make out with him and bite his lip or something."

There. There it was…the proof that Naruto was not as innocent as he seemed. Hinata began hyperventilating.

"Good thing I didn't have to though I've never made out with anybody before. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you. We still haven't done that yet."

Hinata slumped forward barely missing her bowl of ramen. Kiba gaped at Naruto.

"You know what making out is?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Of course I'm not 5."

"B-but I thought."

"Thought what?"

"I…never mind…I'm just going to go home now." Kiba blinked and stumbled out of Ichiraku's and headed home still in shock.

Naruto stared after his friend before grabbing his bowl of ramen.

"I wonder what's up with them."


	36. Chapter 36

I am back. Yet again. Would you believe I started writing this chapter at work? Sshhh don't tell.

101 Squeals

"No! No way in hell!"

"I think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? Those little bastards stole my Icha Icha!"

"You got them back."

"Only after you read them!"

The Sandaime Hokage coughed then straightened and narrowed his eyes.

"As a ninja of this village-"Kakashi took off his hitaite and held a kunai in front of it a wild and dangerous look in his eyes…er…eye.

"I will become a missing nin before I train even _one_ of those brats."

The Sandaime slumped in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine fine. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba will remain a team under Mitarashi Anko." The older ninja sighed tiredly. "Are you sure, Kakashi? This may be your only chance to get to know Naruto."

"I am more than sure," Kakashi put his hitaite back on, "besides I am sure he has more of his mother in him than Minato-sensei."

"He has the will of fire."

"But he also has the devil's flame." Kakashi countered.

Kakashi had never really forgiven Kushina after she burnt his first Icha Icha collection. They were all limited editions…

Kakashi walked to the window before pausing.

"Why did you offer me Naruto when you had already promised all of them to Anko?"

Sarutobi smiled at the silver haired ninja, "Just an old man trying to revive the past I suppose."

The copycat nin merely nodded before jumping out of the window.

Sarutobi's face grew grim.

'_I hope I am not making a mistake. Naruto…things will be much harder for you without the reputation and protection of Minato's student…your father's student.'_

-Time skip-

"And Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and…Uzumaki Naruto."

"AHHHHHH!"

Hinata sat up in bed sweating and shaking violently.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." She told herself out loud. Naruto-kun was on her team not Sakura's. _Hers_. She calmed herself and lay down determined to put that horrible nightmare behind her.

-The next morning-

"Yatta! I passed!" Naruto sprang out of bed fully dressed. Today they were going to get their team assignments. Team Badass already knew that they were staying together with Anko-sensei, but they had made it. They were _finally_ genin. Naruto had just barely passed the bunshin portion, but with extra chakra control practice and Hinata's Byakugan he had finally gotten the bunshin down.

The look on Mizuki-teme's face had been priceless. Naruto knew the bastard didn't like him. He hadn't the slightest idea why, but animosity was animosity and Naruto had gotten pretty good at recognizing when people didn't like him.

He was perceptive like that. He had no idea why people thought he was dense…Oh well!

-Class-

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and…Aburame Shino."

Hinata let out a relieved sigh.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I had the strangest dream last night Naruto-kun. We weren't on the same team." She said.

"What?! Why not?"

"I'm not sure. You were a part of team seven."

"Psh like I'd ever get along with that jerk." Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled.

"So what team were you on?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought for a bit.

"I think I was placed with Kiba and Shino."

"Really? Aw man! Why I gotta be the odd one out? It's a good thing it was a dream! I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Naruto grinned.

Kiba grinned back at his friend and Hinata turned a very fetching shade of bright pink.

"We woulda been back together in a team soon enough anyways."

"Why do you say that Kiba?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, if a team isn't compatible the teammates and sensei have to agree to be disbanded. All we woulda had to do was get the team disbanded." He stated.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. You gotta do it in two weeks or it's a permanent. Personally, I think it's a shit rule. Two weeks isn't enough time to learn shit about your team."

"Man that sucks! I wonder why they made that rule."

"Perhaps, so people do not change teams on a whim." Hinata pondered.

"Psh on a whim! Team badass belongs together! I'd raise hell to be by your side Hinata-chan. Oh and you too Kiba." Naruto nodded at his friend.

"Thanks." Kiba said sarcastically, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Y-you'd really do that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing slightly again.

"Of course I would! We belong together, Hinata. I would do _anything_." Naruto faced her fully and took her hands in his.

"I'd die for you Hinata." His intense blue eyes bored into hers. Her poor little heart just couldn't take it.

The loud squealing of the girls in the class at Naruto's romantic statement drowned out the sound of Hinata's forehead hitting her desk.

Next Installment: Mizuki strikes and Kiba has a nerdy little secret.


	37. Chapter 37

It's been awhile ne?

101 Minds

Naruto and his team were on the way to celebrate at Ichiraku's when Naruto was stopped by Mizuki. Mizuki smiled at the other two genin.

"You two go on ahead. I just want to congratulate Naruto and talk with him for a few minutes."

"We can wait." Kiba said, but Mizuki shook his head.

"Don't worry he will be along soon."

Kiba and Hinata hesitated, but Naruto seemed alright with it so they went ahead.

"We'll order you a bowl of miso ramen."

Now it was just Mizuki and Naruto.

Mizuki smiled at Naruto.

"How would you like some extra credit to help you become chuunin faster?"

-Time skip-

Naruto sat down with a frown.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head Mizuki told him not to tell his team or they would get into trouble. He had to do this on his own.

But then he thought about it…and a wide grin stretched his face.

"Hey Hinata, remember when we had to clean up the Hyuuga compound after my prank even though you had nothing to do with it?"

"Yes?" Hinata frowned, "why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slurped down the last of his ramen.

"Let's go. I got something to tell you guys." What was the point of not telling them when they would probably get in trouble anyways? Thank you for that lesson Hokage-jiji.

Naruto led his friends to an empty training ground and told them about Mizuki's extra credit.

"Something doesn't seem right." Kiba frowned.

"What?" naruto asked.

"None of this makes sense. Why would he want you to learn something from a scroll from the Hokage's tower? Heck, even if you were supposed to learn something why wouldn't the Hokage or Anko-sensei just give it to you? Why would he want you to go to the forest and learn it? If it's a super secret special scroll how would a mere genin learn something from it in only a few hours? We are awesome, but even so it would take us some time." Kiba pondered.

Hinata and Naruto stared at him.

"That…makes sense." Hinata said.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought.

"So why would he tell me to do it?"

"Maybe he wants the scroll for himself."

"Why just ask me and not all of us?"

"Well think about it, Hinata and I are clan heirs. If this was some sort of trap, he can get away with hurting or even killing you, but if he asked us too than our clans would bring hell down on him. Your dad has gotten super overprotective lately Hinata and my mom is already scary." Kiba shivered.

"So…it's just a trap to get the scroll." Naruto paused. "Hey Kiba you're pretty smart I never would have realized this!"

"Uh. I'm not all that smart." Kiba flushed.

"Actually," Hinata frowned, "when we need to know something you always find out for us."

"Uh…"Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

"You're smart! Like super smart aren't you!" Naruto yelled and pointed at his friend.

"No! I'm not, I just read sometimes." Kiba denied.

"It's okay to be smart Kiba." Hinata smiled.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

"Inuzuka's are combat type. Brawn not brains."

Naruto snorted.

"If you are smarter than average that's even better. Iruka once told me brawn means nothing without a brain. Most well known ninja are smart. They gotta be to survive long enough to be well known."

"Thanks Naruto." Kiba smiled.

"Don't thank me! Thank Iruka-sensei! Now, how are we going to handle Mizuki-sensei?"

The trio put their heads together and plotted.

-Time skip-

Naruto grabbed the scroll while the Hokage was in the bathroom. He had used his super duper chakra sensing technique and avoided all of the nin in the tower. Kiba and Hinata were waiting for him in the forest.

He ran to the forest and skidded to a stop in front of his teammates. He held up the scroll and grinned.

"Might as well learn a technique while we got it."

Kiba was all for it, but Hinata took a little convincing. Eventually she caved.

"Mass shadow clone?" Naruto frowned. "I hate clones."

Kiba skimmed it.

"Looks like it uses up a lot of chakra. You might be able to do this, but it will tire out Hinata and I." Kiba frowned.

"What's next?" Hinata asked.

"Um…orioke no jutsu? What?!"

"My jutsu made it on the list?! Awesome! I wonder why he never told me." Naruto wondered.

Kiba and Hinata shook their heads. Probably because Naruto would tell the world and they would want to learn the dangerous and pervy technique.

"Next. Is a mind reading technique. Hm…something about the Yamanaka's?" naruto cocked his head to the side and read.

YAMANAKA MIND SHARING JUTSU

"I don't think it's the one that Ino uses." Hinata said.

"This jutsu is a medium chakra usage, low chakra control using jutsu...blah blah blah…unites a team…blah blah blah…telepathy with each other. Hey! This seems pretty cool. We should learn it!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kiba glanced at it and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I wonder why this one is on the list. It doesn't seem bad to me."

"Ano…will we be able to turn the telepathy off?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"Yup we can activate the jutsu whenever we feel like it after we do it the first time." Kiba read.

"Well…I don't see a downside." Naruto bounced.

Hinata did.

What would happen to her and Naruto-kun's relationship if he heard her pervy thoughts all the time?!

"We'd be like the coolest team ever. Just think we could do a mission in total silence and freak people out."

Could Naruto even be quiet that long? Kiba wondered.

"And when we aren't on missions we can talk to each other, Hinata-chan! The scroll says we can either have it going between three people at a time or just two. A threeway!"

Hinata turned red, but persisted she had already fainted from something like this before after all.

"Or it could just be us two, Hinata. Just think, when I'm at home in bed I can think about you and it would be like you were in bed with me!"

And she's gone.

Kiba snickered and pulled out his smelling salts.

"Come on guys. We got a jutsu to learn before Mizuki gets here."

AN: So what do you guys think?

Next installment: There's a reason why that jutsu has been banned. It's big furry and was sealed into a blonde brat.


End file.
